Chronicles of a Thief
by The Rurouni Bard84
Summary: Something went wrong when leaving the Undergallery. Now the War Doctor is stranded without his TARDIS in the company of thieves, pirates and marauders. Without much choice he stays to help them raise a child they picked up on Earth. 26 years pass by and now things are beginning to get strange... AU obviously for both franchises.
1. Help!

Part One: The Beginnings of the Guardians of the Galaxy

"I won't remember this, will I?"

His counterpart, the older one, gave him a sad look and very subtle shake of the head. Sandshoes just looked uncomfortable while young girl, Clara, just had a rather sorrowful look. So that was answer?

"The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no," the eldest said confirming his fear.

"I see, so I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!" the War Doctor said sadly before turning into his TARDIS and closing the door quiet initiated the takeoff sequence. Shortly thereafter he heard the blissful sound of his TARDIS taking off. Strangely it resembled the sound he'd heard as a child in that very same barn that he was going set of the Moment ironically. Before the voice had comforted him…

"Well," he spoke aloud, "let's see what else…"

He never got a chance to finish off his sentence before his TARDIS jerked abruptly causing him to land on his backside concussing his head slightly making everything seem slower then normal. Groaning he rolled over to right himself and reach for the console before the doors slammed opened revealing the vast open space instead of the vortex thankfully but still dangerous. He barely had time to regain his wits before being pulled out of the TARDIS with gush of wind.

The War Doctor looked out into the stars that now surrounded him before he noticed precisely what had attacked his TARDIS. It looked like the remains of a time mine. It was a device invented by his people that had been placed along various points of the vortex to give Daleks a nasty surprise if they attempted to travel to certain points in the timeline. As it happened he had stumbled into one of them while leaving the museum and if the configuration of the stars were anything to go by he'd just been hurtled into the outer reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy. Oh the delicious irony.

It was perhaps a good thing that his species could survive in a vacuum for such a long time considering any other would have would be already having vessels popping. As it was the War Doctor could feel his body beginning to strain at the lack of gravity but due to the momentum that had carried him from the TARDIS he was now rapidly moving away from his beloved ship. He frantically began to dig through his pockets as his muscles screamed at him for the lack of air looking for some sort of grappling hook or at the very least a beacon to summon some sort of assistance. He wasn't picky at this point on who would rescue him.

Finally, when he felt as if he was about lose consciousness he at last grasped homing beacon that he'd acquired in his travels and jammed the button down even as he pulled it from his pocket. At first nothing happened until a light began to blink on and off indicating that the signal was being sent. If he could the War Doctor would have sighed with relief. As it was he knew that he was already too close to being dead because of the long term exposure that was taxing far beyond what was safe even for Gallifreyans.

He caught a glimpse of a rogue asteroid flying past him before being dragged by what felt like a tractor beam into a chamber. The War Doctor gasped with relief as the chamber began to pressurize and air began to whoosh in. Looking up at his saviors he felt his hearts drop as he recognized the species. Sycorax, notorious for being slavers, and he'd just been picked up by them.

"Oh bollocks," he wheezed as door opened and they advance towards him with seemingly credits dancing in their eyes. _This is really bad. _


	2. Rescue Me

Chapter One

Rescue Me

"Oh for the love of Rassilon," the War Doctor moaned as the Sycorax beside him called out his wares to the inhabitants of Kyles. "I would think that I'm worth more than a few hundred credits."

"Silence slave," the Sycorax growled holding his hand as if to strike. But the War Doctor paid him no mind as he gazed around to his would be buyers. As it turned out he was the only one that this particular group of these relatively inexperienced Sycorax had in stock so selling him was a priority. The only issue they saw was he was too old for anything of worth. The War Doctor snorted at the thought. Old they said, if they knew his real age they would have been offering a lot more for his sale…and now that he thought about it that would be bad. Well good thing then they didn't know his age.

"Hey Yondu," a voice cut across the din of the crowd. "Check out that piece of work."

The voice belonged to a rather corpulent and older looking person with a scraggly beard that put his to shame who was pointing at him. Yondu as it turned out was Centuarian from the looks of him with a light blue complexion and a bald head that had a strip going down the center of it dressed in a red jacket with dark leathery pants. He's demeanor screamed no-nonsense and dangerous causing people to dance around him or avoid him entirely.

"Ain't he a scraggly one?" the man continued on gesturing to the War Doctor with a look of contempt. "Where the hell did you pick this one up, Syc? The dumpster?"

"Who's that?" A smaller voice piped up causing both men to glance back with surprise. It was then that the War Doctor saw their third companion who had cleverly hidden himself in the crowd. It was small boy no older than eight dressed in rather ratty looking clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in a while. But he wasn't too focused on that but instead on the look which was one of undisguised curiosity.

"Boy!" Yondu barked. "I thought I told you to stay on the ship!"

"Horuz said it was fine," the boy answered smoothly causing the corpulent man to pale. "He said as long as I stay in sight it was okay."

"Did he?" Yondu's glare no settled on a very decidedly uncomfortable, now identified, Horuz who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else rather then at the receiving end. "I don't remember giving him permission to say that at all or authorized that."

"S-sorry Captain Yondu," the man blubbered looking like he wanted to flee. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Yondu growled ferociously. "Because if this boy goes missing anytime soon…" he trailed off opting instead to whistle softly as he pulled his coat away revealing a seemingly empty holster. As he increased the pitch of his whistling the War Doctor espied an arrow coming from the holster and hovering inches away from the now trembling man's face. "You get my drift?"

"Clearly," Horuz gulped.

"Interesting," the War Doctor said causing both men to turn their attention to him. "Pitch based guidance system? That's a new one."

"Who the hell are you?" Yondu asked advancing towards him. This perhaps would have intimidated any other being but for the War Doctor this was merely a blasé affair. So he didn't even blink not even when Yondu was inches away from his face.

"No one," the War Doctor smiled at the man. "I don't have a name."

"Bullshit," Yondu replied flatly. "Everyone's got one, even the runt here." He gestured to the now clearly interested child not taking his eyes off him. "So name, now."

"I told you," the War Doctor replied casually. "I don't have one, at least not anymore."

"Gentlemen," the Sycorax interrupted clearly trying to wrestle some control into the situation. Yondu snorted as he backed away from the War Doctor turning his gaze to the seller. "If you're interested in this specimen then I can offer you a good price for it."

"You're a slave?" The boy asked looking directly at him and looking startled at the thought. Clearly this boy hadn't been exposed to this kind of environment before. So who was this boy to Yondu? Was he a servant or a protégé? It was hard to tell at this point but there was definitely an aura of care going into him or at the very least protection. Still he was giving him a considering looks even as the boy continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Do the manacles give it away my child?" The War Doctors asked flippantly gesturing at his bonds getting back to the question and out his musings. "Oh dear me," he melodramatically grabbed his bandolier, one of the few things aside from his coat they'd allowed him keep, of course that was because he'd done some fast talking to make sure those didn't fall into their hands. "It seems I need to be more subtle about that. I was going for distressed traveler."

"More like a dead slave," Yondu smirked his eyes had an approving gleam to them. "How much are you asking for him?"

"I'm asking for 200 credits at the least."

"That's it?" The War Doctor gaped causing all to look at him. "Is that really all you can muster? Just a mere 200 credits is that all I'm worth?!"

"Can we have him?" The boy interrupted the argument looking eagerly at Captain Yondu. "I can take care of him."

"I am not a pet," the War Doctor huffed annoyed. "Nor am I going to be sold for a measly 200 credits if I have any say about it."

"Please Yondu?" The boy turned a rather good puppy dog expression at him ignoring Horuz scuff altogether. "I promise I won't leave the ship if you let me have him."

"He'll cost us more food and supplies," Yondu grunted gesturing to him. "What's make him worth it?"

"I can repair your ships," the War Doctor wheedled. He would have preferred escaping from the Sycorax but being bought by this lot was perhaps less of a hassle since they didn't seem to be too bad of characters. Who knows they might just let him go on his way… or at least give him a lift. "I'm very good at fixing things. I promise you, I can repair things like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh come on please, Yondu? I won't ask for anything else again, I promise."

"Yeah," Yondu snorted. "Likely story." He looked at the War Doctor again with a speculative glance. "Boy here wants you, but I don't trust you. How do I know you won't escape?"

"Where else am I to go?" The War Doctor shrugged being honest for once. "I don't have a ship or any sort way off of this rock. I have literally nothing but the clothes on my back."

"So it looks," Yondu agreed. He looked at the Time Lord once more before turning his gaze to the rather flustered slave owner. "200 that's what you said?"

"Yeah," the Sycorax said looking relieved that the conversation was heading back to familiar territory. "That's what I said."

"I'll give you 130."

"What?! That's less!"

"Shut up old man," Yondu barked. "You be quiet unless you want to stick around with this guy?"

"No thank you," the War Doctor retorted.

"Then shut up and let me bargain," Yondu said as he turned his gaze back to the clearly uncomfortable Sycorax. "What'd you say? He's not going for any higher."

"Fine," the Sycorax sighed. "Just get him out of here."

"Much obliged," Yondu smirked as he handed over the credits. Once the transaction was completed the seller unlocked his shackles. As he shook his wrists to get feeling back into them Yondu turned to the boy and said. "He's yours take care of him."

"Thank you Yondu," the boy smiled as he walked up to the now freed Time Lord. "I'm Peter Quill." He said holding out his hand.

Smiling the War Doctor took his hand and shook it. "Well met, young one."

"So do you really not have a name?" Peter asked as they began to walk off falling into step behind Horuz and Yondu.

"No," the War Doctor smiled sadly. "I gave it up."

"Oh," the boy looked thoughtful for a second before lighting up. "Then I'll call you Gramps!"

"Gramps?" The War Doctor raised an eyebrow. Peter looked down at the ground embarrassed and muttering something about he thought it sounded cool.

"I like it," he assured the boy. Peter's face immediately light up with joy at the answer.

"You do," he asked. "I thought cause…" He trailed off for a second before muttering. "You look like my grandfather."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded.

"Well then my boy," the War Doctor said placing a hand upon his shoulder. "I accept it with good grace."

"BOY, OLD MAN, MOVE YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW OR I AM LEAVING THE BOTH OF YOU BEHIND!"

"And it seems that Yondu calls," the War Doctor remarked. "Come along my boy, best not keep him waiting."

With that he ushered the boy behind the Captain and together they walked into the market. Thus did a new chapter of the War Doctor's life begin…


	3. Come and Get Your Love

Chapter 2

Come and Get Your Love

_26 years later…Location Milano which is currently is leaving Morag._

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he finally reached atmosphere of Morag and started putting space between him and that weird guy he'd met on Morag. So his name was Korath the Pursuer? That's a new one, he mused to himself as he adjusted the _Milano_readying himself for space flight.

"What the hell was that?" A voice came from the hatch leading to the crew quarters causing him to look up with surprise. Looking at him was…wait was that his girl from last night? Shit…

"Okay I'm going to be completely honest," he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I completely forgot you were down there."

"I could tell," A second voice said coming from the lower deck that sounded all _too _familiar which Peter wished hadn't heard at all. He shut his eyes tightly as if it would make the owner of the voice disappear. As he slowly reopened he realized to his horror that this wasn't case. Gramps was standing beside the woman looking for all the world amused at the situation which somehow made it worse. Damn it.

"Shit," he muttered mortified his heart pounding like a war drum. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh dear me," Gramps mused theatrically pausing in thought. This made the girl…what was her name again? It was Beret right or was it something like that?

"Long enough for me to know that you're had a romantic rendezvous with this delightful girl before running off in your foolhardy scheme while dragging poor hapless me along." Gramps smirked.

"GRAMPS!"

"What?" Gramps had the nerve, the sheer nerve to look surprised, what an asshole. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes," he grounded out now glaring at the old man. "You weren't supposed to be around to hear that."

"Hear what preciously?"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"The what, what are you going on about?"

"You know when two people get together for the night…"

"And have a spot of tea and good conversation…"

"Okay conversation is one part of it…do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"I'm afraid I've gone a bit senile in my old age so you'll have to enlighten me." Gramps replied calmly with…was that a twinkle in his eye? Meanwhile the beau in question stood beside him looking equal parts confused and uncomfortable at where this was going. Peter couldn't blame her considering that he was actually getting him to say…

"SEX!" Peter screeched blushing beet red and flailing his arms. "I didn't want you here when I was making love to her!" Oh he just had to go and make him say that didn't he? Right now he wished he could vanish into the grating…

"And I didn't my child," Gramps smiled wickedly as he held up to small plugs in his wizened hands. "Earplugs are marvelous devices are they not?"

"Oh," Peter deflated relieved that the closest thing he had to a grandfather hadn't heard him at all last night. He was planning on going solo from the Ravagers with Gramps being his backup as he'd always been throughout his time in space but what he was hoping was that Bereet…Oh yeah that was her name…would have been gone at that time.

"So awkwardness aside," Gramps said as he rubbed his hands together and finally coming up to the control area. "Have you got the sphere now?"

"Yeah I do, you asshole. I've got it now." He held up the sphere for Gramps to examine. "So what'd you think?"

"Are you telling me we're risking our necks for some sort rubbish knickknack?" Gramps raised his eyebrow as he skeptically stared at the item. "It seems a bit extreme to me."

"Yeah well someone was willing to pay Yondu big bucks for it and stop sounding like a thesaurus." Peter grunted as he leaned back in his chair. He turned back to his navigation computer to ensure the route they were on would get them to Xander. "So we're taking it to them and getting the credits before him."

"I hope it's worth the trouble," Gramps muttered as he ducked down into the lower deck to probably get a better look at the device. Bereet instead of following him walked up the ladder into the command deck with a small huff that worried Peter slightly. He hoped that this wouldn't go sour unlike some of his other relationships had done. But that of course wasn't possible since Gramps would ensure that he wouldn't be hurt…well must of the time.

"What the hell, your grandpa was here? Who hell does that?"

_Oh shit, _Peter began to sweat. This wasn't going to end well….

* * *

"My men wanted to eat you boy! They ain't never tasted Terran before, I saved you boy and this is how you thank me?" The message screen containing Yondu bellowed in the galley where Bereet and Gramps were looking with degrees of confusion in the case of his ex-girlfriend which had ended amicably for once and worry from his adoptive grandfather's case.

"Hey," Peter shrugged giving his former boss a smirk. "We're Ravagers remember? We steal from everyone including ourselves."

"If you do this I will put a bounty on your head and set every hunter on your ass. You hear me boy?"

"Yup I hear you," he replied. "But I'll be rich."

With that he cut off the transmission with a satisfied smile. Turning back, he held up his hands for the crowd only to Bereet staring at with a "Are you stupid?" look and with Gramps...well he had his head in his hands.

"Morons," Gramps muttered. "Why am I always surrounded by a bunch of barking mad knobs?"

"Um, could you speak English Gramps please?"

"You mean American," Gramps huffed as he rolled his eyes. "And no I won't because you know perfectly well what I mean."

"And I say you worry too much," Peter smirked. "Don't worry Yondu's bounty hunters won't be able to catch us."

"So you say," Gramps said with sigh. "I'm not so sure personally. Also good move on managing to take the piss on the very man who I might add has an armada on his side!"

"What?" Peter through up his hands. "You don't think we'd get away with this?"

"Must certainly," Gramps nodded. "Well we would have had you not gone and announced it!"

"Hey he called!"

"And I told you to disengage the communications you prat or you could have just not answered at all!"

"Hey that wasn't my fault and I have a plan!"

"Do you?" Gramps raised an eyebrow, "Do you indeed and what, pray tell, is this ingenious plan that you have that inspires you to ignore basic common sense?"

"We go to Xander, "Peter said with a smug smile. Then we find the guy that Yondu agreed to sell it too and then sell before him and keep the profits. Fifty-forty."

"Where does the ten percent go?" Gramps asked. "And also who gets the fifty?"

"Me!" he pointed at himself. "I get the fifty and the ten percent is going into maintenance."

"Pray tell why do you get fifty?"

"I risked my ass to get this from Korath."

"Korath?"

"Yeah," Peter replied. "There's a guy Korath who said someone else wanted this too."

"Oh really?" Gramps leaned back crossing his arms. "Might I inquire as to the name of this man?"

"Stop sounding like an encyclopedia!"

"When you start talking sense perhaps I shall!"

"Am going to have to listen to this all the way to Xander?" The Krylorian muttered.

"No!" Peter cut across whatever Gramps was about to say next. "Because we're done here."

"For now perhaps," Gramps growled giving him a glare. "I do expect to hear something more concrete about our future than just 'I've got a plan.' Fair?"

"Fine," Peter muttered annoyed. Trust Gramps to be logical and sensible. He was always spoiling the fun. But yet in spite of his annoyance he knew that Gramps had a good head on his shoulders that would keep the both of them alive after they made the break from the Ravagers. "We reach Xander in few hours so I want you to appraise the sphere. Got it?"

"Crystal," Gramps nodded. "I'll get on it right away."

"Call me if you find anything interesting or more importantly valuable."

"Can't forget the valuable," Gramps laughed. "Considering this is our meal ticket for the next several weeks."

"Hey I'm not the one that sits on is ass eating while someone else does the work." Peter teased.

"Peter my boy you shouldn't be that hard on yourself." Gramps ribbed. "I don't mind supporting you."

"Asshole," he affectionately teased as he walked out of the room walked up the ladder to the flight deck. Yes, he was an asshole but Gramps was his asshole and he wouldn't trade him in for the world.


	4. Come On Take the Money and Run

Chapter 3

Come On Take the Money and Run

"Finally," the War Doctor muttered as the _Milano _touched down at the Xander spaceport. "We can sell this piece of rubbish and get the hell out of here. Preferable away from any known spaceport till Yondu cools down."

"Oh come on," Peter said with a smile. "Have a little bit of optimism here. We're going to be rich soon."

"My optimism was lost years before I met you so don't expect it to pop anytime soon and furthermore knowing our luck we'll need more money by the end of the month." He rebutted as they walked down the gangplank into the spaceport itself.

"Killjoy," Peter huffed.

"I try," the War Doctor shrugged. "Now what are you going to do with Bereet?"

"Who are you talking about…? Oh right her," Peter blinked and then turned to the woman behind him briefly before turning back to him. "Well I'm going to let her off easy…"

"Or in other words you're trying to avoid a potential black eye or bite from her."

"Hey I try." Peter waved off his concern with that same smirk that he'd given Yondu. "Anyway get this to the Broker," he handed him the sphere which the War Doctor quickly pocketed. "I'll meet you there."

"Right," the War Doctor nodded as Peter walked away with Bereet to presumable to explain the breakup. Of course this arrangement suited him just fine since he really didn't want to get involved in messy matters like that after all his relationships usually ended in tragedy. Exhibit A: Camera from the Aztecs and Exhibit B: the relationship with his own family aside from perhaps Susan before fleeing Gallifrey. Well the point was that he didn't do relationships that well. He was honestly rubbish at weddings especially his own. Still there were advantages to having Peter bring in a constant stream of beaus…teasing material abound which he took advantage of at any and all opportunity.

Laughing quietly to himself he walked down the streets of Xander taking in the scene around him. There was a sense of peace that hadn't present on the planet before. _Undoubtable, _the War Doctor mused. _Everyone I think is just grateful the treaty worked out. Well aside from the occasional terrorist that is._

The War Doctor snorted softly as he walked across the plaza to the Broker's place. He remembered the location well since he'd had dealings with the particular merchant before and had recognized him when Yondu was speaking with him. As he walked towards the ship he saw something that made him pause slightly. Was that a walking tree?

Now the War Doctor had seen many a species before but the presence of a treelike being sticking out like a sore thumb was something of note. He filed it into his mind for usage later seeing as the being wasn't pursuing him. Still if he was the man he once was he probably would have wanted to find out who he or she was. But that was in the far distant past which was something that he barely thought about at this point. The Doctor as far he was concerned was died, killed in the Time War. Now only the Renegade or the Warlock remained. Shaking his head he continued his walk to the Broker ignoring the sight now.

As it turned out the mousy little being wasn't found too far from his precious stock so he walked into the shop with purpose. As it turned out he was right and the man was still there with his three dark stripes and well pressed suit accenting his peachy complexion. _Good,_ the War Doctor thought. The sooner this was over the faster they could get off this rock.

"Good afternoon," he said to the Broker. The Broker had seen him often enough with Yondu so that he knew who he was. So no identification was needed here unlike say in other jobs. "I have the sphere you requested."

"Oh praise be," the man said in reply. "Let me see it."

The War Doctor held up a finger stopping him from approaching. "Money first," he said. "And I'd prefer it if you'd be quick about it."

"The Orb first then I'll give you something," the Broker insisted.

"Oh so it's called the Orb then?" The War Doctor asked as he pulled out the object in question and appraised it with a critical eye. "That makes more valuable the usual knickknack then? Very well the price may have just gone up."

"What?" The Broker hissed. "We agreed…"

"No," the War Doctor interrupted holding up a his free hand. "You agreed with Captain Yondu not me and I say that the price goes up. Now pay up or I'll look for another buyer. I hear that a certain Korath the Pursuer is interested in this."

"Korath!?" The Broker screeched his peach complexion paling. "Korath wanted this?"

"Yes," the War Doctor replied slowly giving the store keeper a calculating look. Did he know this individual? "Should I know of him?"

"He works for Ronan the Accuser! The same guy who wants my people died!"

"Whoa, whoa back up!" Peter shouted in having just entered the store. "What's going on here? Gramps I thought you were selling the item not arguing with him."

"I was until this happened!"

"Get out," the Broker whispered looking at the both of them.

"Sorry?" Peter stared at the being like he'd never seen him before. The War Doctor couldn't blame since he'd come on the tail end of an argument. But still if this guy, Ronan the Accuser, wanted the Orb…then all more reason to get rid of it before he killed them or rather killed Peter and forced him to regenerate. Now that would be awkward seeing as must of the universe had forgotten about the Time Lords or they were considered to be myths…

"I said get out," the Broker replied. "I don't want to cross Ronan and you'd do well to dump the Orb as well. So I'll only say this once OUT!"

With that he pushed them out of the store and slammed the security door behind them. The duo looked at each other with varying degrees of annoyance even while the War Doctor was still holding the Orb. Peter pushed off from the door and began to pace with his hands in his pockets.

"Great," he muttered angrily. "Now what?"

"I thought you had a plan," the War Doctor hissed at him.

"I did but it didn't include him throwing us out with this damned Orb."

"So you've got nothing?"

"Pretty much," Peter admitted. "Ball's in your court."

"Oh goody," the War Doctor groaned rubbing his free hand across his face.

"Hey," a feminine voice to their left causing them to look over. Peter got his Casanova look while the War Doctor merely glared. She was a green skinned girl with long swamp colored hair and a lithe body that looked more like a whipcord then model thin. This girl was a fighter given her muscles…So what the hell was she doing here?

"Well hello," Peter cooed smoothing his already neat hair. "It's so nice to see such a pretty face in these parts."

"Problems?" She asked gesturing to the now closed shop. The War Doctors eyebrow shot up. He knew that he was perhaps being paranoid but he couldn't help be feel as if he was being interrogated. Deciding that following his instincts was safer than Quills lead he pushed off the door and began to pocket the Orb while causally walking into the crowd…only to get cut off by the girl's fist coming at his face.

Using his vast amount of martial experience the War Doctor dodged the blow and instead redirected her movement so that she was pushed off balance. Peter although startled at first soon assisted him with several blows of his own before attaching one of his spare jetpacks to her making her rush off in the other direction. The War Doctor quickly pocketed the Orb into his jacket as he took off in a run. "Move it!" He shouted at Quill and together the two began to run away from the woman only for the sun and their way to be blocked by a…bag?!

"What?! You can't be serious!?" The War Doctor bellowed as both he and Peter struggled to get out. "A bag! Really we're caught in a bag! This is bollocks!"

"Can the noise Gramps and let's just get out of here!" Peter shouted back before the bag was unceremoniously ripped off. It seemed the warrior girl had yet to give up on them since she was now beating the…tree person that the War Doctor had seen earlier. The two men taking advantage of the confusion continued their run only to stopped by a raccoon with a gun?!

"Have I taken leave of my senses?! Just what the hell is going on?"

"Stop sounding like an encyclopedia and just move it!" Peter shouted as he dodged yet another barrage from the woman as well as fire from the rodent. She was good the War Doctor gave her that but was thoroughly uninventive. She was constantly defeated by a few parlor tricks and instances of quick thinking which would have been rather comical to watch were he not the prey. Meanwhile raccoon and tree pursued them with a dogged determination making it monstrously difficult to keep the woman off of their tail.

"Split up!" The War Doctor bellowed. Not checking to see if the boy had gotten it the aged Time Lord dug into his reserves and soon took off in a sprint away from the disaster zone. When he'd reached what he felt was a safe distance he slowed down and paused for breath leaning on an information booth. Oddly enough he felt…invigorated rather than exhausted which would be more natural. Pausing he found a seat near a fountain and pulling out a book and began to pretend to read while scanning the crowds for Peter. But the War Doctor soon realized that Peter was nowhere to be seen and got up to look into where he could have gone when he felt something bite him on his left hand.

"AH!" He screeched trying to shake off the foul rodent off his hand. The crowd gasped and parted for him as he flailed about trying to loosen the grip the raccoon had on his hand. Finally using his book he beaned the creature causing it to let go of him stunned. He took off in another run only to feel something land on his back and begin to scratch at his back. Growling with annoyance he grabbed the beast and flung him hard into the information booth that he'd been using as a resting post earlier. The raccoon slammed into the area with a sickening thud and rather comically slid down the post knocked out.

The War Doctor grunted with satisfaction before turning to leave…only to be blocked by a Nova Corp officer looking very unamused by the disturbance. The War Doctor an old hand at distracting attention from himself quickly adopted a surprised look, not to hard considering the man had caught him off guard, along with an indignant air to himself.

"Officer," he intoned gravely. "Thank goodness you're here." He turned and pointed towards the knocked out animal. "That foul creature bite me, I suggest you call animal control immediately."

"We saw you running from the earlier disturbance and I know you were involved in it." The officer flatly said giving a hard look clearly not buying his story at all. "Don't think I don't recognize you," he paused for effect. "_Gramps,_" he whispered triumphantly. Wait how did he…Ah, the War Doctor sagged as recognition came to him. It was Rhomann Dey, a well experienced officer that had several run ins with himself and Peter. Rhomann held out his hand summoning the guard robots to surround himself, the War Doctor and the biter.

"All the same," the man, Rhomann Dey, continued conversationally as if he wasn't arresting him. "If that beast hadn't attacked you, you honestly would have escaped the initial arrest since we thought you'd leave the planet."

"Oh goody," the War Doctor moaned as his hands were cuffed. "I was beaten by a _Procyon lotor. _Brilliant."

"Sucks to be you old man," the officer jovially said as he dragged to the station. "Now come on, you don't want to keep Peter waiting do you?"

The War Doctor turned at the man and glared at him even while the officer chuckled at his expense. Oh the humiliation. To be arrested like that because of a damn bite. Was there really no justice in the world?


	5. Renegade

Chapter 4

Renegade

"Step forward, please."

"Oh my so I'm going to a line up with officer that has manners?" The War Doctor quipped. "I thought the universe had ceased to amaze me."

"Shut up," a Nova Corp officer snapped as he shoved him into the analysis room. The War Doctor was well used to routine of being scanned merely rolled his eyes and proceeded forward into the scanners. He knew what crimes were coming up in the scan so really it was matter of waiting for the reaction: larceny, fraud, cyber hacking, splicing into government files, smuggling several illegal goods, perjury and…

"Indecent exposure?" He heard someone in the observation control booth ask. The War Doctor snorted with a smirk on his face and he gave a jaunty wave in their direction.

"Don't ask," the reply came which made the War Doctor howl with laughter despite the guards trying to hush him with no success. He turned the observation booth and then to the guards and gave them both a two finger salute with both hands while bowing like a performer. If the grumbles of annoyance were anything to go by then he'd succeed in annoying them. Well that was good because he was miffed at the vermin. When he got his hands on that raccoon he'd be able to give Peter a coonskin hat! Well it was either that or a purse…Quite frankly it was a tossup at this point.

"Alright you're through," the guard growled rather eagerly as they shoved him out into the hallways. This rather vigorous display of martial authority was continued until they reached the departing ship for Klyn, the prison colony, where the others were sitting. Peter looked up and grinned at him as the hatch closed and they took off.

"Did you give them hell, Gramps?" he smiled. "'Cause you know as well as I do that they need their daily supply of new and interesting criminals or they get rusty."

"I think the indecent exposure stunned a few of the younger cadets," the War Doctor replied causing Peter to howl with laughter. The Vermin, yes he was capitalizing it because he was furious at him, growled at him with annoyance.

"Oh my, you're still here? You mean animal control hasn't taken him to the wildlife preserve yet?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" The Raccoon exploded at the War Doctor causing Peter to stop laughing and glare at him. "Bounty never said alive for you…" He growled menacingly at him. "So one accident wouldn't be a big deal…"

"Hell no," Peter replied his face losing whatever good humor was present replace instead with something rather vicious looking. "You get to him over my dead body you stupid _fucking_ raccoon."

"Groot," said the tree being with a frown. The being looked over at the War Doctor with something close to admiration in his or her eyes before gazing sternly at the vermin. "I am Groot."

"Does he say anything else?" The War Doctor asked. "Or is that the extent of his vocabulary?"

"Yeah," the raccoon grudgingly admitted glaring at the tree being. "Groot's only got three words in his vocab. I think you can guess what they are."

"I see," the War Doctor nodded. He looked up at the being who was smiling at him with a big goofy grin. The War Doctor frowned as he looked into the eyes of the tree being. What had he done to earn this being's respect? Was it long ago when he still had a name and helped out?

"You got a name?" Peter asked dragging War Doctor abruptly from his thoughts and into the present. The warrior woman was being strangely quiet throughout the conversation instead she was staring at the bulkhead with a dull interest.

"Rocket," the raccoon said with a huff. "The name's Rocket and there ain't nobody in the universe like me but me."

"Star Lord," Peter puffed up. "I am the Star Lord."

"Who?" The woman who'd been quiet up to this point decided to speak up.

"You know the Star Lord, legendary bandit…" Peter trailed off and with an annoyed huff turned away from the others. "You know what forget it."

"I know who you are Quill," Rocket retorted before turning a rather savage glance to the War Doctor. "You on the other hand are mystery. Bounty says Gramps but even I know that's not a real name."

"Well it is," Peter cut across forgetting his sulking. "That's his name!"

"Guy's got tongue doesn't he? He can speak for himself. He doesn't some dipshit like you answering for him."

"You son of a…"

"It's alright," the War Doctor soothed before turning to the raccoon with a cold glare that made the creature squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "I can tell you my name," he lowered his voice causing everyone including Peter to lean in despite his close proximity. He knew that he was curious about that. Ever since he'd joined the Ravagers he'd been using Gramps and not any of his own not that he had any left after the war in case. This naturally made Peter curious about it. Now that the War Doctor had time to think about it and what he was he did choose a name for himself. After Gramps was fine and good for Quill but not the universe as a whole. The War Doctor took a breath and opened his mouth: "I am known as the Warlock, the Renegade, the…"

"The Oncoming Storm and the Bringer of Darkness" the woman finished now giving him fearful look. "Gods," she muttered flattening herself against the bulkhead behind her. "You're him, the most reviled and the most despised one. My father _hates _you."

"Nice to know that I'm so loved," the War Doctor replied with a sad smile. Peter glared at her before returning his gaze to him. Meanwhile Rocket and Groot looked confused about the whole ordeal.

"Hey," Peter interjected defensively. "He's a good man."

"No I'm not," the War Doctor said shaking his head. "I am many things but a "good man" certainly isn't one of them."

"Yes you are," Peter rebuffed giving him a rare serious look. "You helped raise me and I think you're a good man."

"Charmed," the War Doctor said as he gave Quill a sad smile. "But I think that I and the universe disagree with you on that particular note."

"Yeah well," Peter gave him a soft smile. "It's not the first time I've disagreed with the universe."

"Aw how cute, hey Groot give a barf bag will ya? My stomach is churning and I think my teeth are rotting from the pure sweetness here."

"You're a bleeding heart," Peter rolled his eyes annoyed at the Vermin. "I was trying to comfort Gramps."

"Sure, sure," the Vermin mock soothed waving his manacled hands or was it paws? "In the meantime keep me and everyone else out of it. 'Cause I can tell you this, no one gives a shit."

"I am Groot."

"Shut up Groot," Rocket snapped glaring at Groot.

"Are we there yet?" The War Doctor groaned as his face fell into his hands.


	6. Jailhouse Rock

Chapter 5

Jailhouse Rock

Fortunately for the sanity of all involved Klyn only turned out to be a few moments away. Now they were being held for another lineup and being processed…_again. _The War Doctor sighed explosively at the sheer humdrum of bureaucracy which of course annoyed the Vermin…okay more like the Rodent since he had an idea according to him that is on how to escape and had escape prisons like this before. Given he didn't have a better idea on how to escape from this hellhole it was perhaps for the best. Besides if it went to hell he could blame him instead of his own damned luck.

"Hand over your garments," The guard ordered pointing the compartments where their clothing would be stored. Peter glared at them while the Amazon, yes that was her name until stated otherwise, stoically removed hers along with the Rodent. Groot having no clothes just stared at the man.

"Not on the first date, unless you intend to buy me a drink first." That statement caused Quill to howl with laughter as the guard flushed. Even the Vermin snorted with laughter.

"Shut up," the flustered guard snapped. The War Doctor raised a mock confused eyebrow at him as he looked around him. The Amazon was looking as if he was a madman; Groot just had a vacant smile on his face while Peter and Rocket were laughing at the guard. "Were you talking to me or them?"

"Both," the guard growled as he grabbed his sleeve and shoved him into the wall. The War Doctor grunted in pain even as other guards converged on the scene to keep Peter from tackling the first. The man twisted his arm behind his back causing the War Doctor squeak slightly from the pain.

"Just take your damn clothes you jackass," The guard snarled as he twisted his arm for emphasis. "Or I'll rip them off of you."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" The War Doctor asked. Satisfied the guard let go of his arm allowing him to stretch it out. He flexed it shaking out the aches as he pulled off his jacket…

"No tricks, since we're doing a strip search of _you," _he sneered. "Now move it."

The War Doctor held back a retort and quickly finished removing all of his garments. He placed into the receptacles keeping his eyes on the glaring individual even as the others settled down and began to comply with the order however grudgingly. He walked over to clearly uncomfortable second guard who patted him down and with embarrassed squeak shoved him into the changing room where a burly guard was waiting shaking his head.

"Sorry about him," the guard apologized as he handed him a uniform. "He's a bit of an asshole. But the good thing is that you won't see him once you're in the prison."

"Charming," the War Doctor replied. "What's his problem?"

"Stress," the man shrugged. "He doesn't respond well to mouthy inmates. So he snaps at all of them, even at the mostly harmless ones like you."

"I see," he nodded even as he inward bristled slightly. Mostly harmless...Well all the easier to take advantage of them. "Anything else I should know of around here?"

"Don't mess with Drax." The guard said flatly. "He will kill you if you cross him. Also you should watch out for Krebs Den Slitheen he's been scamming other prisoners."

"Much obliged," the War Doctor smiled as he entered into the showers ready to face whatever the prison had to offer.

* * *

If the War Doctor thought the guard at the beginning was bad then it was nothing compared to the other one that stole Peter's precious Walkman. He knew that it was out of ignorance for what it meant to his young charge but still shocking him was a bit much or so he'd like to think. Peter was still grumbling about it as they walked into the main area of the prison. Yes indeed the Rodent was correct there was a minimal amount of guards patrolling the area with prisoners milling about. So they really didn't care if you lived or died here? How lovely.

"Well this is certainly no Shada," he muttered. The Amazon flinched but gave him a calculating look. So it seemed she'd gotten over her fears somewhat. He glanced at her curiously before his attention was pulled to the Rodent who was threatening a being that had gotten in Peter's face. Groot's finger was sticking into his nostril and from the looks of it was shoving his way into the guy's brain. He winced with sympathy at the display.

"Listen up, this guy," he gestured to Peter. "He's my bounty so if you want him you'll have to go through me and him."

"You," someone whispered in his direction. The War Doctor turned only to see… an Ogron. _Shit, hopefully he didn't serve any of the Dalek factions, _the War Doctor thought wistfully as the being got up ignoring the Rodent and his henchman's spectacle and walked right into his face. _I'll take that as a yes. This guy must have been far off for the Moment to not catch him into the Time Lock…_

"Bringer of Darkness I, András the Conqueror, will kill you in vengeance for my masters."

"Sure kill me for a dead race," the War Doctor sneered. "The Daleks are no more I made sure of that."

"I KILLED them, all of them." He growled giving the being a very serious look, one that he hadn't used in a very long time in fact the first since Cinder's death. "What makes you think that you're exempt?"

"You are the,"

"No," he cut off the Ogron. "He died in the Time War like your masters and the Time Lords. I the Warlock am all that remains of it. Now," he looked at the being that impressively stood his ground against him. "Do you want to put me to the test?"

The Ogron growled as he lunged towards the War Doctor…Only for the Amazon to step in the middle. The being paused confused by the intervention but the War Doctor raised an eyebrow, he'd been doing a lot of that now that he thought about it.

"No," she whispered. "He's mine; he will help me defeat my father. I won't let you kill him."

"I will?" The War Doctor asked. "And pray tell may I ask who your father is?"

"Thanos," she said looking at him in the eye. "The Mad Titan, the Warlord and the slaughterer of millions. I take it you've at least heard of him."

"Who hasn't?" The War Doctor asked crossing his arms. Thanos now there was a familiar name. Although he'd never run into being himself but Thanos' reputation exceeded him. He went down in history as the most brutal warlord the galaxy had ever seen with his pet Chitauri army. In fact Sontarans considered it an honor to be compared to the man. The War Doctor and every man that he was before including his first face considered a barbaric savage of the worst degree. In fact rumor was that the High Council considered asking for his assistance in the Time War. Fortunately it was decided that he would be more of hindrance than assistance.

"And who are you?" he asked. "Why do want him dead?"

"I'm Gamora, last of the Zehoberi, I'm his daughter." She said still looking at him even though the Ogron was standing right in front of her. "I know you'll help me, Healer of the Quran system."

"That was a long time ago," the War Doctor retorted his voice growing cold. That incident had taken place in his eighth incarnation with Molly as his companion. They'd saved an entire system from a virus concocted by the Zygons that intended to wipe out the entire galaxy. After several other adventures she'd left him and shortly thereafter he had regenerated. "I was a different man then, try someone else."

"There is no one else," she said ignoring the confused Ogron before her. "I need your help."

"Why me though? Surely you can find someone else to aid you on this quest."

"ENOUGH!" András bellowed. "If you will not move then you both are dead!"

"I'll make sure you get a share," she wheedled softly ignoring the Ogron again despite his mounting temper. "If this works out we'll both be rich and my father will be thwarted."

"Oh?"

"I have a plan but I need your help to implement it. It's a win-win for the both of us."

"How much are we talking about?" The War Doctor uncrossed his arms and looked at the woman skeptically. The Ogron got strangely quiet but since he wasn't attacking them the War Doctor could care less what was going on.

"We're talking millions," she said smiling apparently pleased. "If you help me we'll split it even, two ways."

"Three," the War Doctor countered. "I'm not leaving Quill."

"He'll slow us down."

"I doubt that especially if I tell him there a substantial amount of money involved."

"Fine," she growled, "but if he slows us down or messes us up…"

"He won't," the War Doctor assured her. "He'll pull his weight and if the payoff is as generous as you say then I think things will work out swimmingly between us."

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" András bellowed. "FIGHT ME PREDATOR OF THE DALEKS!"

"No," a soft voice whispered behind the Ogron. "He is allied to her therefore they're both mine."

All of them looked behind them to see a navy blue alien with red markings all over his torso glaring at the Ogron. Amazingly the being backed down from them and sat down in his seat an almost sheepish manner. As this was going on other being gave them a rather bloodthirsty look before walking off with a rather please gait. Gamora and the War Doctor stared at each other.

"I think," he commented with weary sigh. "Things have just gotten infinitely more complicated."


	7. Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 6

Eye of the Tiger

"So you're telling me that Gamora has just now got a great idea on how to make us rich?" Peter leaned back to the wall his face set in his best "are you seriously kidding me?" kind of look. "Because last time she was trying to steal that said item away from us instead of you know cutting a deal with us."

"I am well aware of that," the War Doctor replied. "That's why we're going to finalize the deal tonight. Just to be sure that she's being truthful at the very least or if not then we can shanghai her into helping us get out."

"Good idea…better you then," Peter trailed off. "Wait why the hell do I have to come along for negotiations and why now?"

"Because she knows where I stand with this and if she thinks you a hindrance she'll cut you out," he retorted. "Therefore you must show her that you mean business and so you need to speak with her. I'm not going to be there to do the talking for you all the time you know."

"Fine," Peter grunted. "I'll do it, but you owe me for this."

"What a fascinating thing to say coming from the man whose own hubris got us into this situation in the first place."

"Stop sounding like a thesaurus!"

"Not a chance," the War Doctor grinned as he got up and began to head out of his cell. Looking at Quill expectantly he raised his eyebrows. Groaning the man got up and soon followed him from the cell. It was dark night, well darker than normal with most of the lights off.

The prison itself was built like an industrial complex with all the trapping such as gangplanks and pipes and a very conveyor belt sort of feel to the place. In fact it made him wonder if it used to a mining operation before it had been converted to a prison. He allowed his thoughts to drift slightly as they made their way to Gamora…who was being dragged by an inmate in a rather open area that seemed to be the showers. So he was planning on killing her. Well that figures.

"Whoa buddy you best leave her alone," Peter said as he stepped into area with the War Doctor following behind. "I mean she's an assassin dude best not to piss her off."

"Oh yeah so just who the hell are you?" The inmate sneered holding a shiv to her neck. Her face indicated that she was just bidding her time till she killed him. After all she had to be good if she hadn't been caught before and so some no one like this was more of a nuisance then an actual threat to her.

"I'm the Star Lord," Peter replied with a smirk puffing out his chest. The War Doctor gave him an amused smile as he walked around him facing the rather dumbfounded inmate.

"Who?"

"Oh for the love of…I'm the Star Lord, the legendary outlaw! I'm from Earth home to great many legendary outlaws like Jesse James and Billy the Kid. Come on man, seriously?" Peter flailed his arms frustrated at the lack of recognition. The War Doctor valiantly held in his laughter.

"Not working," the War Doctor muttered giggling slightly as he glanced at the crestfallen man. "How about I try?"

"I don't think giving a brow beating him to death is going to work." Peter commented dryly crossing his arms.

"Most certainly not," the War Doctor scoffed as he settled into a classic Venusian aikido opening pose. "I was thinking of something more sophisticated."

"Are you thinking of fighting me old man?" The inmate snared sadistically as turned his attention away from Gamora who looked annoyed at the situation and yet curious. Ignoring Peter for second he waited for the inmate to take a swipe at him.

"I'm gonna gut ya," the being growled gleefully as he lunged towards him. The War Doctor held his ground for a long time until he could practically feel the tip touching his face. He then took a breath and suddenly time just _slowed _or rather his perception of time sped up while the rest of world slowed to him. He could see minute movement that the being was making in his thrust and casually stepped to the side. Then turning he grabbed the inmates arm and stepping behind him he twisted arm behind the inmate's back forcing him to kneel down least he break his arm. True he could have done it without using his time senses but with this rather old body it was best not to take chances. After all a nick from that knife would hurt like the dickens and just slow him down.

Releasing his breath he allowed his time sense to relax and soon the world went back to normal. The inmate snarled with surprise as he found himself trapped by a supposedly frail old man. The War Doctor allowed himself a smirk as the being squirmed slightly before squeaking in pain.

"Impressive," another voice commented causing him to look up to see previous being that threatened him before stepping into the light. In the dim light his red markings looked even more intimidating and bloodthirsty than usual. "But that trick will not save you from _me."_

"Drax," the inmate whispered. "I…"

"They were my prey," Drax answered before the inmate could complete his sentence. He looked briefly at him before his gaze returned to the War Doctor. "I am the only one that kills them. Not you."

"You could try," the War Doctor leered. "Many have and I have yet to keel over. Not so sure the girl will go down quietly either."

Drax stiffened while Gamora gave him a "what the hell are you doing?" look that was mirrored by Peter who was standing in the entrance right beside Drax. Drax on the other hand looked…_excited. _Oh dear, this could become complicated.

"Whoa, whoa," Peter soothed stepping in front Drax before he could lunge towards the War Doctor. "Who's saying that we have to fight? Look Gamora isn't with…"

"My quarrel is with Ronan the Accuser and she's his known associate. I kill allies of Ronan."

"I'm not working for him anymore," Gamora replied quickly seemingly to try calming him down even as she stiffened readying herself for a fight. "I'm trying to stop him. I'm trying to sell the Orb to a being known as the Collector."

"See," Peter pointed at Gamora happily. "She want's nothing to do with him."

"What about him?" Drax pointed towards him. "What is his stake in this?"

"Me?" The War Doctor pointed to himself nonchalantly. "As for me, well I can't be bothered."

"Which translated means he doesn't give a shite," Peter rolled his eyes before looking at Drax again. "Look, if you help us get out of here we'll let you into our scam."

"What?"

"We will?"

"Yes we will," Peter glared at Gamora and the War Doctor respectively. "We'll cut you in…"

"No," Drax shook his head as he pulled his shiv from his boot. "I won't have any of your money. I want to kill Ronan for the death of my wife and daughter."

"Fine," Peter nodded. "Then…"

"Wait," Peter said and then suddenly he smiled. "Look here's the deal. We get most of the money for the Orb…A small percentage will go to you for your help and also since Ronan's looking for this then you get dibs on fighting him and killing him." He smiled as he pulled his pointer across this throat which seemed to confuse Drax. The War Doctor on the other hand readied himself in case Peter's admitted rather brilliant scheme fell through.

"What are you doing?" Drax asked staring at Quill like he'd lost his mind. As he spoke he lowered his shiv down much to the War Doctor's relief and if the ceased squirming was any indication inmate too was relieved.

"It's the kill gesture," Peter stared at the being with a very confused look. "You don't know what the kill gesture is? You know finger across the neck means death? It's a metaphor for when you slice his throat."

"I believe the entire concept is lost to his species," the War Doctor commented dryly. "I'd say you'd do well to leave it at that my boy and just let him have his vendetta."

"Stop sounding like a thesaurus!"

"You do realize," the War Doctor continued as if he hadn't heard Peter's very old gripe. "That the Vermin is going want to be in on this if we're still trusting him on getting us out?"

"Who says we have to," Peter shrugged. "We can find our own way out Gramps."

"Oh? And I suppose you have experience breaking out these kinds of facilities then?"

"Um, no but I can…"

"Well then," the War Doctor concluded interrupting Quill. "There's your answer. No, much as I hate the little bastard we're stuck with him and his Groot friend for now."

"Good," Gamora grunted annoyed at their slight banter. "Now are we done here? We need our rest and I'm not thrilled about standing around here late for more ambushes to come."

"Fine by me," the War Doctor agreed. "Lead the way Gamora."

"What about that guy?" Peter gestured to the still pinned inmate. "He's a liability."

"Quite," the War Doctor nodded. Turning towards the being he leaned into his face and said: "Now then, what do we do with you?"

"Let me go," the inmate whispered desperately. "Please, I just wanted to off her for the deaths of my family."

"Is that only reason you went after her?" The War Doctor snorted. "That's all?"

"Well in that case I say take a card in get in the queue." He growled at the now cowering man. "And get out she's not your victim anymore."

"Yeah," the inmate spat ignoring everyone else. "Cause you said?"

"Correct," the War Doctor said his voice glacial. "She's under my protection which means if I see you again then you're life is forfeit."

"And do you know what? I've killed Daleks, Ogrons, Zygons, Autons, Rutans, Sontarans and a myriad of creatures that you wouldn't believe. Now would you like to be added to the rather prestigious list? Or perhaps you if you like, would you rather deal with Drax here?"

Drax taking his cue from him glared at the now still and sweating man. The man shook his head frantically or at least as best as he could since he was pinned. Satisfied the War Doctor allowed him up and sure enough the being ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Daleks?" Drax stared at him with a disbelieving glance once the inmate was far off. "I always thought those were just legends told to frighten children."

"I know, who do you think made it that way?" The War Doctor smiled sadly as he turned and slowly walked back to his dark cell where sleep awaited him. It was sad to think that all of his work and sacrifice was just now legendary exploits only fit for a fairy tales after all he'd lost. Still if the rest of the universe was safe then perhaps it was a small price to pay. If only the grief from his hearts would let him think of that comfort though then perhaps he could...He shook his head violently.

No he wasn't the Doctor anymore, no amount of wishing and begging and do-gooding would change that. He'd made his choice; he was the warrior not the healer. _And now, _he thought as he settled into a clear spot that he found. _I'm a smuggler, a pirate and a thief...the Renegade. That's what I am and perhaps that isn't so bad...provided I get paid and out this shit hole._ He smiled into the dark as he tried to quiet his mind and get at least a good solid four hours of sleep.


	8. Escape (Pina Colada Song)

Chapter 7

Escape (Pina Colada Song)

"So how are you planning on getting us out?" Peter asked leaning towards Rocket while the War Doctor leaned back and kept a lookout for potential trouble. So far no one was really paying them any mind which suited him just fine. As he looked back Rocket was gesturing them to come closer so he could whisper his plans to the group. The War Doctor listened with a half ear as he continued his vigil and…wait was the hell was Groot doing?

He blinked with surprise as the tree being walked over to the very power cell that Rocket had talked about disabling and proceeded to nonchalantly began to pull it from its place. The lights flickered and shut off as soon as Groot was finished pulling. The War Doctor snorted as Groot walked back to Rocket and held out the piece as if expecting praise.

"I think the time been decided for us," the War Doctor quipped while Rocket gave the tree a withering glance. Gamora, Drax and Peter jumped to their feet and like the War Doctor readied themselves for the fight ahead.

"Yeah you're right geezer," Rocket agreed. "Come on we gotta get to that station if we want to get out of here."

"Leave the hacking to me," the War Doctor said confidentially. If this was the kind of system he was thinking of then hacking it wouldn't be a problem for him. "You take care of the guards."

"You?" Rocket stared at him. "What the hell do you know about hacking this kind system? I said you'd help distract the guards."

"Seriously, you want to do this now? You want to argue roles while we're_breaking out prison_?"

"Ya cause I know how to hack into a system! You'll just slow us down!"

"Bollocks, I can do it faster," The War Doctor countered crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Rocket challenged.

"Yes I can you Rodent!"

"Shut your damn pothole!" Rocket snarled.

"Oh for the love of…STOP IT!" Peter barked cutting across the argument causing the both of them to look at him rather than glaring at each other. "Look Rocket just keep the guards off us while I get that thing you need! And Gramps get on that hacking job if you think you can get into the station faster then Gamora then do it! Now move it!"

"Who put you in charge!?"

"Morons," Gamora muttered annoyed as she and the War Doctor headed towards Groot who had started stretching out in order to reach the catwalk above. "You all are complete morons."

"Would you rather spend time here as oppose to getting the reward? No? Then let Gramps do his thing, he's really good at hacking!" Peter shot back as he too followed the assassin. The raccoon's ears flattened but he nodded with snarl. The War Doctor gave them a five second start before he followed them on the platform.

Fortunately waiting seemed to do the trick since there were no guards in front of the control station courtesy of Gamora who was still beating off the oncoming guards. Groot and Rocket meanwhile seemed to have gotten a hold on some weapons and were firing on the automated responders while Drax was taking care of the ground forces. The War Doctor ducked into the station and began to work on the control panel as Rocket had proposed to do. Using a gun one of the guards had dropped he first used a low level shot to loosen the panel covering the wiring and began splicing the wiring inside. It was rather simplistic design but then after centuries of doing maintenance on a type 40 TARDIS everything seemed easier in comparison. In fact by the time Gamora had approached he was almost finished with breaking into the system.

"Almost done?" Gamora asked her hand gripping the guard's transponder which the War Doctor quickly grabbed and hotwired into the now spliced wiring.

"Yeah," the War Doctor replied absently. "Just a few more seconds and I've got it."

"You done?!" Rocket snapped as he entered into the entrance of the station with a huff with Groot, Peter and strangely enough Drax. "Cause I can do this…"

"Oh shut the hell up you moppet!" The War Doctor snapped glaring at the creature for a brief second. "I can do this and if you'd rather stick around you bloody vermin…"

"I'm Rocket you asshole!"

"I'm sorry," the War Doctor quipped. "Perhaps that nickname is inaccurate. Maybe I should have called you robot rat or perhaps cyber-rodent shouldn't I?"

"HELL NO! I am not a rodent or a cyber! Do I look Mondasian to you?"

"Calm down!" Gamora snapped. "Anyone else shouts or even breaths wrong and I kill them on the spot. Are we clear?"

"Understood," the War Doctor replied even as Rocket's mouth sullenly snapped closed. Groot just looked confused, "Brigadier Gamora."

"Wait this whore is an officer?" Drax asked. Finally after a brief second the War Doctor managed to open the door and Groot unceremoniously throw out the guard. Once they were inside Rocket soon got to work on the controls.

He looked around at his companions and soon noted that Drax who was decidedly not included in the plan had shown up. And from the looks of it was planning on staying. Gamora glared at the new addition.

"Why is he here?"

"Hey I promised him that he could kill Ronan if he got the chance," Peter shrugged. "By the way I've got the leg."

"AHAHAHA," the raccoon suddenly laughed holding his sides with mirth as he looked at the very confused human. "You actually got it? What'd he look like without it?"

"Yeah," Peter replied uncertainly staring at Rocket. "You said you need it."

"Well no I don't," Rocket replied wiping away his tears of mirth. "I just wanted you to grab it."

"Why?"

"Cause," Rocket snorted. "He looks funny hopping on one foot."

"Oh good grief," the War Doctor whisper stunned as his gaze fall upon the creature. "And people said I was an asshole when I was younger."

"Cease this prattling and let us be away from this compound," Drax barked. Peter blinked at him and then turned to the War Doctor with an apologetic smile.

"I take back all I said about you being a walking thesaurus it seems he's got the title now."

"Don't call me a thesaurus," Drax growled.

"Okay, we're cool," Peter soothed. "It was just a metaphor."

The War Doctor noticed in the corner of his eye that Gamora was rubbing her head angrily. It was taking all of her self-control not to kill him it would seem. "Metaphors go over that particular species head so don't bother."

"No it doesn't," Drax retorted looking confident. "My reflexes are fast and I would catch it."

"Oh good heavens," the War Doctor breathed as he finally placed the last touches on the gravity switch. At a time like this he_really _missed his Drax, with all of his mechanical genius, which he could use right about now. "What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?"

Rocket snorted as if agreeing even as he worked feverishly on his idea. The War Doctor squirmed as the guards brought out the big guns and began firing upon them. In fact the firing got so bad that several of the windows were splintering due to the force.

"You almost done?" The War Doctor asked. "Because I don't want to die here."

"Yeah ditto," Peter nodded.

"Almost there," Rocket muttered as he made a few adjustments.

"Ah ha," Drax suddenly said his face lighting up with realization. "I remember that beast we used to eat them on spits as young children over the fire."

"Not. Helping," Rocket growled as he continued to fiddle with the machine. The War Doctor was about to offer to help when suddenly to everyone shock the gravity shut off outside the station.

"You shut off the gravity," Gamora nodded with approval.

"Impressive," the War Doctor agreed. "But pray tell how are we going to move?"

"Got it covered old man," Rocket said as he punched in a few commands. "If you think this is impressive, then watch this."

As he finished his statement the mechanical guards gathered around station and clustered around the bottom acting like a makeshift maneuvering system. Once they'd settled into place Rocket maneuvered them out and through the entrance way. Peter out a whoop of triumph as they floated away from the main prisoner hub and living area and soon headed to the main entrance where they're clothes were.

"Alright you a-holes," Peter grinned, "let's get our stuff and get the hell out of here."

"No arguments there," the War Doctor agreed grimly. "Although," he continued, "I am interested on our destination."

"Don't worry," Gamora assured them as the Rocket did a makeshift docking procedure to the main area. "I'll tell you once we get to the ship. You have my word."

"Of an assassin," Rocket interrupted giving her a glare. "Like I'd trust you."

" 'Course," he amended once he'd finished the docking. "I really don't have a choice right now do I?"

"Well what do you know?" The War Doctor raised an eyebrow. "It would seem that the Rodent has some intelligence after all."

"DO YOU WANT YOUR HEAD BLOW OFF ASSHOLE!" Rocket yelled.

"I am Groot."

"Shut up Groot!"

"Guys," Peter interrupted, "knock it off. Gramps don't antagonize him and Rocket lay off. He's just teasing you cause that's just the way he is so there is no need to get testy about it."

"Fine," Rocket growled, "just stay out of my way."

"Happily," the War Doctor replied as the entire group readied themselves for the fight with the guards outside


	9. Break on Through (To the Other Side)

Chapter 8

Break on Through (To the Other Side)

The War Doctor tensed as the doors opened into the guard room leading into the changing room and from there the entrance. He wasn't really too keen on hurting any more people that were doing their jobs that just happened to be in his way. It was one thing if they shot at him first but he'd rather they'd just surrendered to the group rather than resist. He had enough blood on his hands to last several lifetimes and he had no intention on adding to his already admittedly long list of deaths.

"Ready?" Rocket looked at everyone. "Good, now let's get the hell out of here!"

"No arguments from me," Gamora commented as she hefted her confiscated rifle. Everyone else saves for Drax, Groot and himself was armed with a firearm ready to fire. The War Doctor on the other hand mere readied his fists and he stance into a beginning form of Venusian Aikido kata.

As the door opened the War Doctor relaxed his stance when he saw many of the guards in question blanch and run from the gun toting convicts. The War Doctor walked past the Cyber Rat who along with the others were threatening another series of guards and went up to the clothing receptacles. He went through several cycles till he came the one that he knew had his clothing in it. Looking at the guards he held out his hands and said: "Your keys if you don't mind."

"Screw you," the guard snarled glaring at him, "like I'd give those keys to you." The War Doctor raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers at the idiot making him jump.

"Listen here you prat," he growled. "Those people over there," he gestured to the very well-armed group of allies that were now marching up to them, "they will shot you, dead if necessary, if you resist at all. So really just give me the keys and we'll avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Like-"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot bellowed making the man jump again. Turning around slowly the two saw the tree man standing right behind them giving the guard a very severe look. "I am Groot!"

"Er…thank you?" The War Doctor blinked with surprise as the tree being removed the keys from the guard and plopped them into his hand. It was times like this that he missed having his beloved ship translate for him. It wasn't that he couldn't do it himself of course but sometimes the telepathic circuits did wonders for understanding the nuances of language. Shaking his head he walked over the receptacles and unlocked his. As it turned out everything was still there except…ah there it was. He almost reverently pulled out Cass's bandoleer and gently went over the packets and loops to make sure that everything was present which it was save for…

"Damn it," he muttered irritated as he reverently placed it down on a bench and began stripping off his prison shirt. "Why the hell did they take that?"

"Problem?" Gamora asked as she too grabbed her clothing from her receptacle and walked over to him.

"Yes," the War Doctor hissed as he threw his shirt to ground with annoyance. "My Sonic's gone."

"Your what?" Rocket stared at him but he paid him little mind as he began to remove the undershirt with a huff. Gamora sensing the conversation over walked to a corner and quickly changed out her prison garb. "What the hell is a sonic?"

"My sonic screwdriver," the War Doctor bit out as he removed his prison trousers throwing them on the bench as he jammed his legs into his flight pants. "It's not here."

"Neither is my Walkman," Peter commented before turning to Gamora who was just adjusting her belt. "Look you guys get to the _Milano _and get her fired up. I've got get several things here. I'll meet up with you later."

"What's a Walkman?" Drax asked as he pulled on some none prison pants as Rocket finished dressing.

"Never you mind, Cro-Magnon," The War Doctor said with a drawn out sigh. "Let's just get to the ship."

"Do you know how to fly it?" Rocket asked as made their way out of the changing room and to the spaceport. "Cause I know how…"

"I've been on the ship for the past several years," the War Doctor cut the raccoon off. "I think I know how to fly it and we're waiting for Peter once we blast off."

"I won't," he interrupted the raccoon before he had a chance to retort, "leave Peter alone here and there's absolutely no negotiating in that particular matter. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Gamora agreed as she glared at the Rodent as if daring him to disagree. Rocket to his credit gave in with a huff and flattening of his ear but left it at that. The rest of the trip was quiet save for the yells of the very startled and soon much pummeled guards. Firing up the ship was equally an easy affair since none of them namely Rocket was too busy at their stations to complain about the driving. Getting to a proper distance while nerve-wracking do the fact that the War Doctor expected a fleet to arrive at any moment but after several minutes of waiting his nerves cooled but only just and now the new worry was what was taking Quill so long.

"Where's Quill?" Drax asked as he looked out the viewport. Drax wasn't a pilot nor was he very good with machinery so his time spent was basically just pacing mostly. Sure he was good with weaponry but that was the extent of his mechanical prowess. It was a small wonder how he got around. Of course it could have been that he was just unfamiliar with the _Milano_…

"Patience," the War Doctor admonished as he adjusted the controls while keeping a lookout for ship support that was bound to come seeing as there was a riot in a Nova Corp prison. He scanned around surreptitiously check for any oncoming ships or Quill approaching. "He'll be here."

"He must be a great battle," Drax commented approvingly. "He must fighting a whole slew of enemies."

"I don't think-"

The War Doctor never got a chance to finish since he espied Peter flying up to the ship with helmet on. Once Peter looked up and saw the War Doctor Peter flashed him thumbs up. Sighing with relief the War Doctor opened up the gangplank allowing him to land. Gamora walked the back so she could obviously monitor the re-pressurization along with Drax who seemed to think that Peter was coming from some glorious battle while the others namely Groot and Rocket settled into comfortable places. The War Doctor settled for rolling his eyes and taking them away from Klyn and towards open space. _This had better be worth the headache. _He thought as the prison planet got smaller in the distance.

"We're going to a place called Knowhere," Gamora said as she approached the front where the War Doctor was fiddling with the flight controls with a disgruntled Peter and annoyed Drax in tow. "I'll enter in the coordinates."

"Fine," the War Doctor raised his hands as he leaned away from the nav computer. "It's your show now."

"You're an idiot," Drax scoffed at Peter which he ignored. "Going back for mere trinkets."

"Hey," Peter barked. "Those so called "trinkets" mean the world to me and Gramps so shove it." He walked over to where the War Doctor sat and held out his hand that mercifully had the sonic in tow. "Here's your screwdriver Gramps."

"Thank you," the War Doctor smiled as he placed it back in it's place on the bandolier. "I appreciate the effort."

"Well," Peter blushed. "I know how fond you are of it."

"He likes a screwdriver?" Rocket asked staring at the device in question. "Who the hell looks a screwdriver and thinks, 'you know what this needs? A sonic generator to make it a sonic screwdriver.' Seriously who the hell does that?"

"Because it is a great scientific instrument and a godsend to thieves," the War Doctor said. "It not only scans but it can open any door."

"Really?"

"Yes it can," the War Doctor retorted. "I've modified myself so I say so."

"And I can honestly attest that he's right," Peter added in. "That thing has save my ass a ton of times."

"Huh," Rocket still looked skeptical but looked willing to back down for the time being. He walked over to the workshop used for repairing spare parts or in the case of the _Milano _it was the War Doctor's workspace that he tinkered with items they'd acquired during their time in space. Rocket sat down at the space and pulled out several components from his gear and began to mess with them. The War Doctor stared at the scene dispassionately as things began to settle down and various people drifted off to different sections of the ship. The War Doctor made his way over to his workspace with every intent on tinkering with some acquisitions that he'd acquired before the fiasco start. He walked beside the Roden only to see... Wait what the hell was that Cyber Rat doing?!

"What the devil are you doing?!"


	10. On the Road Again

Chapter 9

On the Road Again

"What?" Rocket hissed as the War Doctor approached the workbench with a scowl. "I wasn't bothering anyone."

"Constructing a bomb qualifies as bothering me," the War Doctor hissed while Peter stared in horror. "So drop it and stop it."

"I was gonna put it in a box! It's no big deal."

"Oh I see, so we could have more shrapnel coming towards us rather than just shards of the bomb? What a brilliant concept!"

"Why the hell are you making one anyway?" Gamora asked glaring belligerently at the raccoon.

"It's just in case we need blow up something," Rocket said defensively. "You know extra firepower."

"We aren't blowing up anything," Gamora barked.

"So put it away you prat," the War Doctor added even as he suppressed the pain that came from that comment. It was exactly the kind of arguments that he and Ace would get into so long ago. Just having it brought back so many fond memories of the girl and their time together.

"Stuff it," Rocket grumbled as he put down his tools with a huff. "You guys suck the joy out of everything."

"No," Peter replied. "They're trying to make sure you don't blow us to kingdom come."

"Jeez," Rocket scoffed glaring at Peter. "Do you always follow that geezer's lead?"

"I can say with all honesty that he doesn't," the War Doctor retorted. "If he did we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Well it'll work out this time," Peter shrugged earning him an icy glare from the War Doctor. He winked at him as he walked off to the stairs to the lower deck where his room was. Meanwhile Groot merely stood in a corner while Drax ignoring the whole ordeal was sharpening some knives he'd picked up. Gamora having said her piece walked off to the bottom half as well. Rocket settled for glaring at the War Doctor until she'd dropped out of sight and once she'd done so he asked: "How did you know that was a bomb?"

"I had a friend that made several so I know a bomb when I see one."

"Oh," Rocket perked up now interested. "What kind? Was it mechanical or chemical?"

"And I should tell you because…?"

"Hey it was just a question!" Rocket bristled. "No need to be an asshole about it!"

The War Doctor had to concede that point to the Cyber Rat; it was just an honest question. Mistrustful as he was with the new passengers they were stuck with each other till they reached Knowhere they were stuck with each other. So since they were stuck with each other it would probably be best to at least have a semblance of calm before they parted ways…

_Think of them as temporary companions for now,_ the War Doctor thought as he looked at the disgruntled raccoon. _Keep it vague and none personal. _Well easier said than done since he still couldn't stand Rocket even if he remind him of Ace. Gamora on the hand was a business associate as far as he was concerned even if she reminded him of Leela to a painful degree. She proposed the deal and once it was over her and rest of the posse were gone. Drax also reminded him of Leela…except more homicidal if that was possible.

Leela of what he could remember was bloodthirsty and eager for a fight but that said she was sensible enough to reserve it for enemies. Also she was eager to learn things from him and made for interesting company. Drax on the other hand was seemingly just savage to the core or so it seemed. As for Groot, well he was a mystery. He personally had no idea on why the tree being seemed to like him at all. As far as he could remember he hadn't visited a place of sentient trees.

"Chemical," he answered causing Rocket to look up. "She used a chemical compound, it was a special concoction called Nitro-9."

Rockets face slackened into what could charitably called as surprised or at least what surprised would look like if he had a human face. "Seriously, are you telling me know Destroyer?"

"What?" The War Doctor blinked as he stared at Rocket. Where in Rassilon's name had Ace acquired that name? Not when she was traveling with him or at least he hoped so.

"She's the only one that's killed a Cyberman with a slingshot."

"Where on earth did you hear that?"

"A Zygon who was on Terra saw it and regaling a bar about it," Rocket said. "It was the talk of bar for weeks. I heard about secondhand from some bounty hunter. There were several people that said they met her and some other chick…" Rocket trailed off as he tried to remember the name. Abruptly he snapped his fingers or was it paws and said: "Smith! That was her name. Some chick named Smith that was a big help to some guys like Androvax."

"No kidding," the War Doctor raised an eyebrow. Now that name he'd heard of. Androvax was a notorious planet killer that had somehow found some remnants of his people and with them had started over again on another planet near Kree space. He on the other hand had ended up running a space station orbiting the planet. The Ravagers often stopped there due to its close proximity to several trade routes and supplies.

"Yeah she helped him escape from Terran authorities," Rocket nodded. "She also stopped the Bane as well as several others like the Slitheen."

"Oh those jackasses," the War Doctor rolled his eyes.

"More like _dumb_asses," Rocket snickered. "Seriously I think they send the rejects to Terra. You know a while ago they wanted to blow up Terra with their own nuclear bombs and harvest the slag to sell as cheap fuel."

"How does that even work?" The War Doctor stared confusedly at the Cyber Rodent. "Earth as far as I remember doesn't have that kind of firepower and that's taking into account Stark Enterprises."

"What's Stark Enterprises?"

"A prominent weapons company," the War Doctor shrugged waving his hand dismissively. "They make a boatload military hardware for several countries."

"Ah," Rocket nodded. "So yeah you're saying they couldn't just blow up their own planet?"

"No," the War Doctor shook his head. "That place doesn't have enough nuclear bombs to do that. Even Earthians aren't that suicidal. More likely it would turn the world into a nuclear wasteland not a slag."

"Like I said dumbasses," Rocket said with a snort. "The Slitheen families operating near Raxacoricofallapatorius are much more competent. I took a few bounty jobs from them, they pay well enough."

"So I've heard," the War Doctor replied. "So getting back to the bomb after that long sojourn, pray tell why do you insist on that much firepower?"

"Like I said just in case we run into trouble in Knowhere," Rocker answered. "I like being prepared."

"Well if Gamora's right we won't need that," the War Doctor said. "So unless you plan to pick up the pieces of other people on this ship I suggest you keep your demolition talents to yourself for now."

"Fine," Rocket sighed resigned. "But don't blame me if we need a bomb."

"Why would we? You know what? Never mind I don't want to know."

"What's this?" Rocket picked a brightly colored package from the ground. The War Doctor recognizing it quickly snatched it from his grasp.

"That," he hissed, "is something near and dear to Peter and is not for casual touching."

"Okay," Rocket raised his paws in a mock surrender. "Chill geezer, I can take a hint."

"Nice to know Cyber Rat," the War Doctor snarked causing his ears to flatten with annoyance again.

"Just when I thought you guys get along," Peter moaned as he reemerged from the lower half. "You had to go and push his buttons."

"It's a talent what can I say?" The War Doctor smirked.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Peter replied.

"If you idiots are through I would say you need to get ready," Gamora interrupted as she too emerged and looked out at the viewport. "We're here."

The War Doctor followed Peter's gaze and noticed that there was now something that looked suspiciously like a head floating in the void of space surrounded by several star nurseries. It looked like…He paused in his thoughts and began to squint to get a better look at the head only for his eyes to widen almost comically. _Wait was that a Celestial? _ He blinked but seeing as the image didn't fade it was reasonably certain that it was.

"There it is," Gamora said for the benefit of the others. "Knowhere, hundreds of years ago the Tivan Corporation discovered this place and set it up as a mining company."

"Mining what exactly?" The War Doctor asked as Drax put down his weapons and approached the others. "That looks like a severed head to me."

"Brain tissue, spinal fluid and bones," Gamora replied. "It's a haven for outlaws and thieves due to its absences of formal and regulations."

"So it's like Mos Eisley except in a space head," the Peter said excitedly looking like he was about to jump for joy.

"Where?" Rocket stared at Peter. Peter ignored him in favor of nudging the War Doctor. The War Doctor spared him an indulgent smile before turning back to the view.

"This is where your buyer is?" Drax asked.

"Yes," Gamora nodded. "When we land there we need to get in contact with him."

"So we sell the Orb to him?"

"That's the plan," Gamora said.

"Oh why did you say that?" The War Doctor moaned. "You do realize that invites trouble?"

"Relax Gramps," Peter assured him. "It will work out."

"Why do I get the feeling that won't happen?"

"You worry too much," Peter smiled. "Look we'll get our money and then we're off solo, just you and me."

"Oh for the love of Rassilon…fine you win!" The War Doctor threw his hands in the air in defeat. "But if something goes wrong with this I reserve the right to say the "see I told you so" comment."


	11. Moonage Daydream

Chapter 10

Moonage Daydream

"Alright I'll admit it I'm impressed," the War Doctor whispered.

"Thank the Tivan Corporation for it," Gamora replied with a slightly amused look. The others too were staring with unabashed at the architecture. If the outside view as picturesque then the inside was certainly no slouch in terms of scope and impressive architecture or at least for a time. Well most of them were admiring it except for Drax. In fact, Drax looked a little less interested in what was going on. Of course that could have been because that he was nowhere near killing Ronan.

"Okay nice scenery aside," Rocket interrupted the viewing. "Where're we meeting the buyer?"

"Calm down Ranger Rick," Peter soothed. "I'm sure Gamora knows where it is."

"So say you," Rocket bristled. "But I want assurances that I won't get stabbed in the back and that I'll get paid. That kind of thing has happened before."

"Well it's happened often enough to me as well," the War Doctor replied. "But you don't see me gripping."

"Whoop-de-do for you. Listen all I want is my Units, after that then I don't give a crap about you people. In fact, when this is through I'll kill all of you starting with the geezer."

"Likewise," the War Doctor retorted. "I've always wanted a coonskin hat."

"Oh for…Stop it both of you," Peter groaned. "Seriously you two bicker like a married couple."

"I believe that's called bestiality my boy…."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"Enough!" Gamora snapped glaring at the two. Silence descended upon the group for a brief time before Rocket spoke up again. "What kind of name is Star Lord anyway?"

"It's my bandit name," Peter smiled. "I come from Earth which is filled with legendary bandits like Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos…"

"Jesse James, Sir Francis Drake," the War Doctor chimed in before stopping in mid-step. "Wait," he paused before recovering his train of thought and began following the group again. "Sorry Sir Francis was a pirate."

"See!" Peter pointed at the War Doctor excitedly before turning back to Rocket with smug smile. "I told you! I come from a place of outlaws."

"Ah huh sure, man I can't wait for this deal to be done because you two are crazy as Daleks," Rocket commented shaking his head. Peter scowled at him which he conveniently ignored at the time. The War Doctor merely ignored the jab and allowed his attention to wander over the scenery as he followed Gamora.

It indeed was like Akhaten when he'd visited there with Susan complete with a plethora of beings wondering around along with several shops selling very interesting concoctions and trinkets that made the War Doctor smile as he thought of what he could use for tinkering. Suddenly in the corner of his eye he noticed a group of children approaching them which caused the savvier among them to place their hands in their pockets or alternatively shoo them away least they to be picked. The War Doctor smiled mischievously and studiously kept his hands away from his pockets.

Soon enough he felt a so-called "accidental" brush of several of the children only for said children to screech in shock as their entire arm disappeared into his transdimensional pockets. The War Doctor looked his left and saw a very stunned boy with whose arm was stuck of his left pocket and on right was a girl looking scared as they were being dragged along by his walking.

"Right," he looked down at the two of them with a merry twinkle in his eye as he stopped. "Well I suppose that teaches you lot not to pickpocket people yes?"

The two children nodded rapidly with girl looking at him curiously. Still smiling he took what little was left of their arms and gently pulled them out of his pockets. The boy immediately ran off without a backward glance but the girl stayed and merely stared at him. Smiling the War Doctor placed his hand in his left pocket and searched for a brief second before finding what he was looking for, a battered paper package which he pulled out and offered the girl. Confused she stared into the package and the contents within.

"Its food," he assured her grabbing a Brilliant one and plopping into his mouth showing it wasn't poisoned. "Care for a jelly baby my child?"

The girl hesitantly took one from him and began to eat it while giving him a suspicious look. But soon as the flavor became apparent she stopped glaring at him and looked rather surprised at his kindness. She smiled at him while chewing the sweet. He smiled back at her before patting her on the head before turning and walking away to join the rest only to see Groot wasn't present with Rocket as per usual.

Looking behind him he soon saw Groot giving another girl a flower that he'd grown himself. That was rather nice of him and perhaps the nicer thing about the ordeal was the girl appreciated it enough to skip away with the flower. It was nice to see that the universe still had a sense of beauty. He allowed himself a soft smile before beckoning Groot who eagerly followed him to the others who were now entering in something that looked suspiciously like a tavern.

"Did you run into any problems?" Peter asked as the two entered in the very dirty and very loud barroom.

"No," the War Doctor shook his head. "I was just checking up on Groot. He'd fallen behind us."

"Yeah well don't," Rocket interjected shooting the tree an annoyed look. "Moron can take care of himself."

"Hey," Peter snapped. "No need to be mean to the Green Giant like that."

"Well he's my problem and if you have an issue with that then tough shit," Rocket retorted.

"And with that lovely ending I'm grabbing a drink," the War Doctor sighed. "Call me when the buyer actually decides to show up."

"Will do," Peter said still glaring at the raccoon as he walked towards the gambling tables along with Groot and Drax. The War Doctor shook his head with exasperation at the raccoon and turned towards the bar.

"Care to join me, my boy?" The War Doctor turned back to Peter whose face briefly, for a split second, looked like he was feeling all of the stress from past several days before it smoothed over to his usual causal smirk.

"Why not?" Peter shrugged. "After dealing with these assholes I could use a few."

"Agreed," the War Doctor smiled as they headed towards the bar.


	12. Fooled Around and Fell in Love

Chapter 11

Fooled Around and Fell in Love

It was several hours in that the War Doctor realized that there wasn't going to be a swift resolution to the buyer crisis but by that time he was too drunk to care. He leaned heavily upon the bar hardly caring that no one was around him and ignoring the cries and yelling going on behind him as he nursed his ninth or tenth drink.

Peter had left after what was the…fifth or was it sixth? What did it matter? Peter was old enough to take care of himself and he on the other hand was too sloshed to care. He leaned heavily on the table almost snorting at his rather pathetic reflection. So it had come down to this eh? He was once a champion of justice and good, feared by all the evil creatures of the universe. Now? A drunken has been who was taking care of another cocky ass that seemed to constantly be in trouble.

Now he didn't mind taking care of Peter or his thieving but…damn it he missed the TARDIS! He wiped away some stray tears that came to his eyes as he turned his gaze to his half empty glass. Perhaps it was time to order another. Asgardian grog was certainly a good lubricant as any since it was one of the few alcoholic beverages that was capable to making his species drunk.

"Hey," a man shouted as he entered into the bar area causing the ones like the War Doctor that wasn't passed out drunk to stare. He was a burly Kree fellow with a dirtied suit and a chiseled face carrying a rather battered package under his left arm, possibly a freighter pilot from the look of him or more likely a pirate or smuggler given the clientele around the bar. "Anyone here named Renegade?"

The War Doctor along with everyone else stared at the man with confusion. The War Doctor's formerly sluggish mind was now whirling with both questions and scenarios..."That'd be me," he felt his lips say before he had a chance to consider his actions. "What do you want?"

The Kree in question walked up to him giving him a hard look. After a few brief seconds of looking he shrugged in a way that suggested that he didn't give a shit either way as he handed him a blue envelope with the package attached and said: "This is for you, she said you'd be here."

"Wait, she?" The War Doctor asked. "Who's she?"

The being shrugged again this time at his question and turning around he walked off without ceremony. Still confused the War Doctor stared suspiciously at the package and its envelope. Who'd sent this item and how did she known him? Everyone one of his acquaintances was on Earth and the alien ones were either died or in places that wouldn't allow them access to finding him unless save with a Vortex Manipulator. There was also the fact that he as far as the universe was concerned was dead. So who was she?

After several seconds of thought he shrugged inwardly and decided to open the envelope before he opened the package in the _Milano_. It was a brief note written on some rather nice stationary that said: _Hello Sweetie, your change of clothes and new "watch" are in the _Milano_ in your bunk. Set the watch to the right time seeing as I can't trust you to get the right time. Take care of yourself my love and watch out for Ronan. Your Love, XX_

The War Doctor stared at the note for the longest time in a stupor. How did this woman know him and more importantly how did she know about the Milano? Even as he thought about it and was working out whether he should go back he heard the beginnings of a barroom brawl. Looking behind himself from the bar noticed that Rocket and Groot had doubled teamed against Drax. Sighing with annoyance he got off his chair clumsily and approached the brawlers only to beaten by a very pissed off Peter and Gamora.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Peter bellowed breaking up the fight and standing between the two. Groot looked like he was backing down but Drax on the other hand...

"Screw you!" Rocket snarled back. "He called me a freak! You called me a rodent and that old asshole called me a rat. None of you dipshits knows what it's like to be taken apart again and again begging for mercy..."

"Shut up," the War Doctor barked startling the whole group. "If you're looking for sympathy for your sob story then let me tell you something, the universe doesn't give a shit about you or your problems."

"Gramps..."

"In fact you know what? You want to know a sob story? Yes? Well try this for size, I BLOW UP MY PLANET KILLING EVERYONE ON IT!"

"That's right," he continued on without thought perhaps brought on by a combination of the alcohol and stress of the previous days. Normally he wouldn't be this blatant with his emotions preferring to express them within the safety of his bunk or taking it out on his gizmos on his tinkering table. But for now in either case he didn't care and the floodgates of his hearts had been opened so he was going to speak his piece. "I killed my entire species, I killed them all. Every man, woman and child is died, I have committed genocide against my own people..." He broke off abruptly thinking back to what the Moment had told his punishment for the war. _Your punishment is that you'll live._

"Okay seriously stop this!" Peter cut across his thoughts. "Gramps..." He stared at him with eyes of something that the War Doctor had never seen from Peter before. It almost looked...scared? No it was worse in a way. It was complete disappointment the kind that was expressed when a mentor failed to uphold the standards he espoused. He'd seen that look before on several companions such as Tegan. "We'll talk about this later."

"In the meantime," he said turning his attention to the War Doctor, "let's just chill okay? Can we just do that?"

"Yes," the War Doctor whispered with Rocket nodding in agreement. "I think we can agree on that."

"Gamora," a pink woman, a Krylorian, said as she entered the room. "The Collector will see you now."

"Are you guys coming?" Gamora asked turning her gaze to assorted group.

"Yeah," Rocket said nodding. "Groot and I are definitely in."

"So are Gramps and I," Peter added giving the War Doctor a reassuring look. It would seem conversation aside he was still on his side. The War Doctor wasn't sure if he was touched by Peter's loyalty or sadden by his slight naiveté. "Okay then, Autobots let's roll out."

"Auto what?"

"Nothing," Peter waved away Rocket's question. "Let's just do this."

"You gonna be okay, Gramps?" Peter asked looking at him as he followed Gamora.

"Yeah," he answered as they began to walk out of the bar leaving Drax behind. Clearly he wasn't interested in the profit portion of the trip at this time. "Just give me a bit to work out the grog and I'll be fine."

"Good," Peter smirked with a mirth that didn't reach his eyes, "because I need to be on your best form here."

"No need to tell me twice," the War Doctor agreed. "Never you mind about me all will be well soon."

And with that the conversation died down as all five silently made their way to the Collector and more importantly their payday.


	13. Blinded by the Light

Chapter 12

Blinded By the Light

From the outside the Collectors place was rather unremarkable. It looked like every ritzy house that the War Doctor had seen in his very long life. Rather disappointing since Gamora had been building up this particular man's reputation. Sighing he followed along while focusing on getting the alcohol in his system out. It was a rather difficult and long procedure that his people had perfected throughout the centuries. Personally he was of the personal opinion that it was likely their killjoy nature that had allowed them to be able to do this. After wasn't the point of getting drunk to not have the alcohol not pass quickly in the system?

He shook his head as he followed the others in. Now wasn't the time be thinking about this, he needed to be focused on the job at hand not looking…was that a cosmonaut dog?

The War Doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at the poor creature. He was Labrador-ish dog still dressed in the gear with all of its Soviet glory growling at or perhaps more accurately at Rocket. He couldn't help be feel a stab of pity for it. Yes it was receiving a better care perhaps but it wasn't able to leave and was trapped here for as long as he entertained his master. The War Doctor sighed as he turned away from the dog and looked at the collection.

From what he could see it seemed that the cosmonaut dog wasn't the only one that was being held. He espied some Jotun in one, a Dark Elf in another and…was that a duck? The War Doctor blinked. A dressed sentient duck? Now that was new to him. He could almost feel stirs of his old curiosity coming through wanting to learn, explore and talk to him even as his cynical nature reminded him that the said duck was owned by this guy.

He allowed his gaze to wander some more as they were lead further into the collection. Some of the items in question he'd seen in his travels….His train of thought abruptly stopped as they finally reached the man in question.

"I present to you Taneleer Tivan, the Collector," Carina said as Krylorian backed away with a very forced smile her pink skin glistening in the light.

The War Doctor nodded to her with small reassuring smile even as everyone else ignored her. When she was gone he soon turned his attention back to the Collector. He was of the humanoid species with some tribal markings and white hair dressed elaborately in a black cloak with a furry trim. He rather looked like the Master when he was in his flamboyant moods. Oh what a a lovely thought that...

"Gamora, you're beauty exceeds all the reports, it is a pleasure to see in the flesh at last," the man said as Gamora approached with a disinterested gaze. He grabbed her hands and gave her a kiss on his hand that seemed to be more of a formality to him. As he raised his eyes he noticed Groot and said excitedly: "Oh what a fascinating being, and what are you?"

"I am Groot," Groot replied.

"A Groot? I've never met a Groot before." He circled around the tree being with a rather hungry look in his eyes that reminded the War Doctor again of the Master...Namely when he was in Terminus' body. "I could have you sign over your remains to me…In the event of your death of course."

"What?" Rocket stared at the Collector. "So you can make him into a chair?"

"Doubtful," the War Doctor scoffed giving the being a hard look. "More like a table if I'm reading this bloke right."

"Is this your pet?" The Collector asked ignoring the War Doctor and turning to stare at Rocket who bristled.

Gamora interrupted whatever reply the raccoon was planning on making: "Spare us the pleasantries, we've got the Orb."

"Quill, give it to him."

Peter quickly pulled out the Orb and held for a brief second before accidentally dropping it with a thud. A split second later he picked it up and handed it to him trying to make it appear to be an intentional ploy. The War Doctor in turn just settled for rolling his eyes at the display.

"So beautiful," the Collector crooned as he looked at the Orb in his hands.

"Yeah real nice," Peter interrupted his musings. "But what the hell is in it."

"Ah," the Collector breathed. "So you don't even known about what's inside?"

"No," the War Doctor cut in. "And I for one would like to know why the hell everyone is so keen about getting this little knickknack to the point of chasing me and young Quill over it."

"Yeah we've been getting an Ark of the Covenant/Maltese Falcon vibe," Peter said. "So spill why everyone so interested in this thing?"

"I will show you," Tivan said as he lowered the Orb into a machine…a lock combination breaker from the looks of it. The War Doctor barely held in a snort at the mere thought of the machine. His sonic could crack the artifact in less time. In fact…

He quickly pulled out the sonic screwdriver from its spot in the bandoleer. He then held it up and before the machine could start he adjusted his screwdriver to setting 63 and pressed the activation switch. Before anyone could ask what the hell he was doing the Orb opened with an unceremonious pop. All of them stared with shock as a glowing stone was freed from its containment field and was now hovering over the table.

"That's an Infinity Stone," the Collector said with a slightly annoyed tone. Clearly he wanted some theatrics for the reveal or something. Still he recovered and with slight wave activated some holograms showing several other items. "Before all of creation there were six singularities, then big bang happened and those singularities were crystallized into Infinity Stones."

"A pretentious title don't you think?" The War Doctor commented raising his eyebrow.

"Perhaps," the Collector shrugged. "But these stones were vastly powerful and used by very powerful beings."

"If you will observe," he pointed to the monitor that showed what looked like a Celestial mowing down a world with its occupants. "These stones were used to mow down entire worlds like wheat in the field."

"And people wondered why we rebelled against them," the War Doctor sarcastically interjected causing the group at large to stare at him.

"You're people what?" Rocket blinked from whatever he was staring at and onto him. "You're people did what?"

"Killed them," the War Doctor shrugged as he turned his attention back to the holograms. "They were allied with the Racnoss during the Dark Time so my people allied some of the other fledgling empires killed them."

"You mean your people just killed a bunch of guys with god stones 'cause they were being assholes?"

"Problem?" The War Doctor asked still gazing at the various holograms.

"Naw," Rocket said holding up his hands. "I just know never to cross your people."

"Well they're dead," the War Doctor snapped turning his gaze to the raccoon. "So you'd needn't worry about that."

"So, anyway what happened to the Stones?" Peter interrupted as he turned back to the Collector and by extension his holograms that were now showing a group of people surrounding the stone. "Did they just vanish?"

"No," the Collector said. "Some fell into other hands, in fact at one time there was a group of people of people tried to control its power but in the end they too were consumed by it."

"I can tell," the War Doctor commented as he watched the group burst into flames. It would seem these stones were similar in principle to the Eye of Omega or the Eye of Harmony then. Huh, perhaps it was best not to tamper with this kind of power, the Moment and to the Key to Time were more than enough for him.

"And I'm sure that we're all really excited by this," Rocket interrupted. "But we'd or rather I'd like get paid."

"Of course," the Collector said turning his gaze away from the stone and to his drawers. "And how would you like to be paid?"

"How do you think, old man?" Rocket laughed. "Units, cold hard units, that's my kind of pay."

The others turned their gaze to their pay while the War Doctor noticed from the corner of his eye that Carina was approaching the stone with a desperate look in her eyes. The War Doctor's hand quickly shot out and grabbed hers just before she grabbed the stone.

"I wouldn't," he hissed. "This thing's dangerous, it could kill you."

"Better dead then his slave," she growled back before snatching the stone with other hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"I will not be your slave any longer!" She screamed as her body began to fragment and glow from the power from the Infinity Stone. The War Doctor felt the power coursing through his veins even as he still tried to pry her hands loose from the stone.

"GRAMPS LET HER GO!"

He felt Peter grab him from behind and dragged him away from the poor girl. The War Doctor still buzzed with the power that the Stone possessed realized in a split second that she was going to exploded from the energy pushed Peter back as the explosion began. He on the other hand was flung into the air and if the thud he'd felt was real then he'd just collided with the wall. His head cracked against the steel walls and he slide down into the floor quickly before losing consciousness.


	14. Headknocker

Chapter 13

Headknocker

Consciousness came to the War Doctor slowly as he felt himself being dragged and then hoisted from ground with a grunt. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes focusing a sea of red leather…Oh he was being carried by Quill wasn't he?

"Peter?" He felt his charge stiffen at his name. Perhaps he hadn't expected him to be so cognizant after being slammed to the wall. But then he'd…wait how had he survived? The amount force that slammed into the said wall was enough to break someone's neck, even his own body would be hard pressed to withstand that kind of damage…

As he became more aware of his surroundings he slowly and painfully looked around and soon looked down at his hand. It was then that he noticed a subtle flicker of golden energy growing from his finger tips to his arm. Oh damn it, he was regenerating or at least in the starting stages it would seem. Well that explained how he survived, he hadn't and now his body was readying to change.

"Are you alright, Gramps?"

"Yeah I will be," he sighed as he felt Peter let go of him allowing to stand on albeit shaky limbs. Curious he looked back to the Collectors house only to see that the Infinity Stone had done a number upon the building and from the looks of it several buildings adjacent to it as well. What was once a grand estate now looked like a bombed out building. As he gazed at the damage he soon heard an argument going on that was slowly but surely gaining his attention. He looked back at his erstwhile business associates only to see them arguing over the Stone which was now encased.

"You still have that thing?!" Rocket bellowed pointing to the encased stone that Peter was holding. "After what that thing did, you still have it? Chuck that Stone into the nearest star and get that thing hell away from me."

"We can't," Gamora replied shaking her head. "Nor can we allow Ronan to have it. He'll destroy Xandar."

"Why do you care? What's the universe done for you?"

"Maybe because we all live in this freaking universe," Peter rebutted glaring at Rocket before turning his gaze to him. "Gramps what do you think?"

"I'm with Gamora," he said he noticed Peter looked mildly disappointed with answer. "We can't let him have this kind of power. He'd be just as bad as the Sontarans."

"Most likely he'll be like the Daleks," Gamora added with a shiver as she grabbed the stone from Quill's grasp.

"Okay we could get rid of this thing, or maybe we could sell this to someone that won't try to kill us," Peter pipped in as he gently grabbed the item back from her.

"You're despicable," Gamora huffed as she glared at him,

"Oh hell no," Rocket waved his hands in their direction. "There's no way that I'm,,,"

Whatever he was planning on saying was soon drowned out by the hum of ships coming down onto Knowhere with hiss and Drax greeting them with drawn blades while laughing manically…Wait what?!

"You sold us out!" Peter barked disbelieving. "Did you just seriously sell us out?"

The War Doctor groaned and placed his face into his hands. He was getting to old for this sort of thing or at least now was certainly not the time for this kind of nonsense. What he should be doing instead of this would be resting or preparing before the fireworks of regeneration kicked in. But nope, it would seem that he just had the misfortune of having this sodding moron just calling in a fleet to get a stone of infinity power all for the sake of revenge. In other words, it was typical day it would seem. It was indeed a pity that he didn't have either Leela or Ace to call upon for help but he knew Peter would do in this situation even if he wasn't sure about the others capability or loyalty for that matter.

"Right," he muttered getting the remaining beings attention. "We need to get away and fast. We can't let them have the stone."

"I am Groot," the tree being said, speaking up for the first time in the conversation. He pointed away from the incoming ships and towards a busy intersection that was rapidly clearing out. "I am Groot."

"What…."

"Looks like Gamora's got you guys covered," Rocket commented as he looked in the direction and noticed that not only Gamora had grabbed the Orb but also was taking off with one the shuttlecrafts intended for mining. Groaning Peter, Rocket and Groot followed her leaving him alone with the nutcase and Ronan from the looks of it as his accomplice, a blue skinned alien woman, cursed and seemingly flew off in pursuit of Gamora with some of the henchmen.

"Ronan," Drax bellowed with an almost Zen like glee. "Now you will pay for what you've done to my family!"

The War Doctor held back a retort of don't be a bloody tit but instead decided to see if he could sneak back to the ship take off so he could catch up with Peter. After all he couldn't interfere not with regeneration coming on like this. As he began to sneak he turned back to watch only to see that Drax was being continually knocked down and thrown about. Groaning the War Doctor turned around and walked towards the combatants with a slightly disgruntled huff.

"Oh for God's sake," the War Doctor groaned as he walked up to the fight causing Ronan to look up with confusion, "must I clean up everyone's mess?"

Ronan paused in his beating of Drax when he noticed the War Doctor's approach. He looked at him curiously as well as arrogantly, not the War Doctor cared he just wanted the prick to go away and let him regenerate in peace. And also get off this rock with Peter.

"Do you have a grievance with me as well?"

"Grievance?" The War Doctor blinked owlishly at the Accuser. "Seriously? Who says grievance anymore aside from pompous tossers?"

"Are you making a mockery of me?" Ronan bellowed now looking slightly angry. Good, the angrier he got the more likely the nutter would make a mistake.

"Me?" The War Doctor pointed to himself with a smirk. "There's no need for me to do that since your archaic speak does that for you. Saves me time you see, thinking something clever to say against you."

Ronan growled and launched himself at the Doctor only for him to dodge the attempt with almost contemptuous ease. Ah so he was getting speed back with the new body on the way, that was good that meant that the regeneration was going along smoothly. Annoyed Ronan again launched to War Doctor only this time Drax stepped in the middle and began fighting Ronan again only to be knocked down…again.

"You know for someone called the Destroyer, you sure are rubbish at destroying things you know," the War Doctor commented. Ronan stared at him as his gaze turned from the drunken Sullivan wannabe and back to the main threat namely him.

"Who are you?" Ronan growled as he readied himself for another attack.

"The Warlock," the War Doctor said with a smirk. "Or the Oncoming Storm if you prefer."

"The Warlock?"

"Or Sorcerer, or Magician or, and this one's a winner, a daft old man who's kicking your ass."

A snarl of annoyance sounded through Ronan's throat only to be cut off by Drax trying again to gain an upper hand in the fight. Sighing with annoyance the War Doctor joined the fray if only to keep Drax from getting the snot knocked out of him and allowing for Peter and the others to get out. Both of them combined lasted for a few minutes. The War Doctor lasted a few minutes before a combination of Ronan landing a hit and Drax constantly getting in the middle knocked him down knocking him out for the second time that day.

_Bollocks, _he grumbled as he lost consciousness again…


	15. Why Can We Be Friends

Chapter 14

Why Can We Be Friends

The second time coming to consciousness was much more annoying the first time. At least the first had the excuse being caused by an accident whereas the second was sheer stupidity that made him want to slam Drax's head into the nearest bulkhead. As he opened his eyes he saw Groot to this left along with Rocket having just emerged from a shuttle pod. To his right was Drax coughing up some brain slime. How did he get here? Perhaps Groot dragged him, that would explain the wood splinters in his jacket.

"Idiots, all them are idiots. Quill's got himself captured."

"What?" The War Doctor barked. "What do you mean Quill's captured?"

"The Ravagers got him," Rocket replied. "He and Gamora got into a jam and Peter called the Ravagers to him."

"Well that settles it," the War Doctor said. "I'm going after him; someone needs to get him out of that."

"You're going after him?"

"Of course," the War Doctor bristled. "He's my grandson by adoption and if he wasn't I'd still go after him."

"Wait," Drax interrupted having finally stopped coughing. "You're not related to him?"

"No you prat, he bought me as a slave and freed me afterwards. I've been following him ever since and if you hadn't called in a _sodding _army upon our heads I'd still be."

"You're right," Drax hung his head. "I was a fool. All of the anger, was to cover my loss."

"Take a card and join the sodding line you moron," the War Doctor snarled. "I've got my own issues but I don't endanger everyone else with them."

_Except for Skaro, but I had the excuse of being young and naive and that was more for curiosity sake then cosmic angst. And I paid for that...Oh yes I did indeed pay for that._

"Yeah seriously, I agree with the old man here," Rocket nodded. "All you're doing is going 'oh boo hoo, my wife and child are dead.'"

Groot gasped at the raccoon's insensitivity while the War Doctor stared at him.

"Shut up, I don't care if it's mean. Everybody's got dead people! But it makes no excuse to letting everyone else around get killed along the way. Besides if anyone has a right to gripe it's the genocidal murderer that is staring at me."

"Not the way I'd put it," the War Doctor commented as he turned his gaze and his glare back to Drax. "But still that was a good point."

"Yeah well nice to know," Rocket shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me and Groot we're going to the opposite side of the galaxy so we can lay low least Ronan find us."

"You're welcome to that," the War Doctor said with a huff has he got to his feet again and began walking to the _Milano_. "I'm going after Peter."

"I am Groot."

"Going with him?" Rocket stared at his partner with shock. "What do you mean you're going with him."

"I am _Groot_."

"He's your friend?"

"I am?" The War Doctor stared at the tree being with a small amount of shock. "Well thank you, I think."

"_I_ am Groot," the tree being glared down at Rocket. "I am Groot!"

"Look I know they're the first friends we've had but there's no way we can face to Ravagers and Ronan."

"Oh that tosser," the War Doctor snorted catching everyone's attention. "He's easy, he's just a typical megalomaniac. No, it's Yondu that I'm worried about. He's more of the wild card for me."

"What are you crazy?" Rocket blinked at him. "You're going up against the Ravagers alone? And Ronan?"

"Not alone," Drax corrected as he too got up and soon stood beside the War Doctor. "I wish to help as well to make amends for my wrongdoing."

Rocket growled before he abruptly turned and started kicking the grass in frustration before turning back the group with a growl. The War Doctor waited for the answer before he grounded out a noise of assent.

"We're coming," Rocket grounded once he'd recovered his voice. "We'll help."

"Good," the War Doctor said. "You've got a plan?"

"Sure," Rocket said, "do you?"

"Indeed but it can be modified if that's alright with you."

"Fine by me," Rocket said as he turned. "Now let's get that moron and his girl."

"Oh goodness," the War Doctor groaned as the four began to head back the _Milano_. "I certainly hope that he isn't interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her."

"They didn't look romantically inclined," Drax pipped in. "But then perhaps their bickering was masking their true feelings for one another."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah I agree, I really don't wanna know."

"And we're ending that bit of the conversation if you please," the War Doctor said. "Now, you said you have a plan."

"I sure do you old geezer, now I've got some equipment on the ship that I can use to construct a Hadron Enforcer. That baby of mine can punch holes in ships like you wouldn't believe so it's our best shot at getting them to listen. Now what we need to do is get back to the _Milano, _give me time to construct the gun and pilot our ship close to the head Ravager's ship," Rocket said.

"And then what?" Drax asked.

"You fire it," Rocket shrugged. "I'll put you on the topside holding the gun. I'll give them a chance to surrender Quill before you fire."

"Um wouldn't it make more sense to have them surrender first then blast them if they don't comply rather the other way around?"

"What?" Rocket stared at the very confused War Doctor.

"I mean if we destroy the ship that Quill and Gamora are on then won't the whole endeavor be it pointless since they'd dead."

"…. The Warrior does have a point."

"I am Groot!"

"Fine," Rocket grumbled. "We'll do it your way."

* * *

"Are you ready, Rocket?"

"Just gimme a sec will ya?" Rocket yelled from War Doctor's construction table. "I've almost got it. One loose screw and this thing might not work or worse blow us up."

"Very well," the War Doctor shrugged. "It's just we're almost there."

"It should be done soon," Rocket reassured him. "Don't worry once we get there they'll listen."

"That good," Drax nodded. "I too am ready to visit havoc upon the Ravagers."

"Just make sure Peter is off the ship before you open fire if don't mind."

"Whatever you say geezer."

"Renegade."

"What?" Rocket finally turned for his work and stared at the War Doctor who was currently sitting in the pilot seat.

"My name is Renegade," he repeated. "Not geezer or old man but Renegade. I haven't called you cyber rodent for a while. Now if you would extend the same courtesy to me…"

"Not happening, geezer," Rocket retorted as he stood up and handed the now completed gun to Drax. "It's finished by the way."

"Very well," the War Doctor nodded. "And we're at our destination."

"Good," Rocket said. "Now give me the com."

"It's all yours."

"Alright," Rocket breathed in mentally preparing himself or just catching a breath the War Doctor wasn't sure but as soon as he leaned over the microphone he was sure of one thing. Whoever on the other hand of that communications channel was going to get an earful.

"Drax," Rocket said. "Fire a few warning shots. Nothing too big just enough to get their attention. Got it?"

"Confirmed."

As soon as he'd finished speaking Drax indeed fired off several warning shots that were so powerful that the warship actually rocked from the blast. Impressed the War Doctor turned to Rocket and said: "You certainly make good guns there."

"What can I say?" Rocket smirked. "When I say something delivers, it freakin' delivers."

"And speaking of delivering, shouldn't you be contacting them about now?"

"Yeah yeah, alright keep your beard on old timer," Rocket waved off his concern and turned back to the comm. "You got their frequency?"

"Rocket you're sitting a Ravager ship what do you think?"

"I am Groot."

"Shut up Groot," Rocket barked. "Just let med doing that talkin' okay?"

"_I am _Groot."

"Okay sheesh, touchy tree," Rocket grumbled before bellowing into the com. "Attention idiots, the big guy on top of the ship has a Hadron Enforcer, a weapon of my own design. Now if you don't hand over our friends that he's gonna tear you guys a new hole. A big one."

"So if you please just hand him and his companion over right now that'd be good," the War Doctor interrupted. "Or we'll open fire and believe me you don't want that."

"So we'll give you the count of ten to hand them over or else," Rocket said. "One, two, three."

"Rocket!" Peter's voice screeched over the comlink. "Don't shot we're fine!"

"Oh," Rocket breathed looking disappointed, "oh hey Quill how are you?"

"Are you alright?" The War Doctor asked. "Did Yondu rough you up?"

"Gramps I'm fine," Peter said with a long suffering sigh. "Seriously I'm good."

"Can you guys dock with this ship?" Gamora asked. "We need to talk."

"Sure," Rocket said. "Just give us the landing specs and we'll…"

"I'll do it," the War Doctor said as he instinctively set the controls. "Call Drax in, Cyber rodent."

"Not. A. Cyber." Rocket bit out as he switched the com to Drax's frequency. "You know…"

His comment trailed as he stared at the War Doctor's hand with shock. He in turn blinked confusedly at the raccoon. What was he staring at? He turned over his hand only to see another glow come through his veins…Shit not good.

"Did...DID YOU JUST GLOW GOLD?"

"What?" The War Doctor asked innocently while inward he was kicking himself. Of course his regeneration was still going on. In a matter of time he'd be not only glowing but exploding into a new face. It was getting harder to concentrate and he could feel the change accelerating.

"What is glowing down there?" Drax voice cut into the conversation. "Was there something you wished to say to me?"

"Get in," the War Doctor said…wait was that his voice?

"NOW YOUR VOICE IS ACTING UP!" Rocket bellowed causing Groot to shrink into himself with fear. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"I'll explain later," the War Doctor hurried brushed him as they docked. Peter better explain what he wanted do and fast. Otherwise there'd be some real fireworks going on in this ship. As it was he had a feeling it was going to happen in front of the others whether he wanted to or not. The War Doctor groaned and inwardly cursed the universe for being a right old knob about him and his fate as he waited for Peter and Gamora to show up.


	16. Cherry Bomb

Chapter 15

Cherry Bomb

As it turned out Peter and Gamora were unharmed aside from some frost burns from the exposure from the hard vacuum and some roughening up from Yondu. Now they were sitting with various members expressing their grievances with each other. The War Doctor couldn't be bothered at this time since he was concentrating his mind on his regeneration process. While it wasn't possible to stop regeneration completely he could slow it to the point that unless he really landed into deep trouble he wouldn't be exploding into his new visage. As the War Doctor emerged from his mediation, he blinked and tried to focus on what was being so he could get a sense of what was going on now. It would seem they were at the tail end of discussing their attempt at rescuing him.

"Look, bad rescue aside we need to stop Ronan from using that stone on Xander."

"How?" The War Doctor blinked owlishly at Gamora. "How would you propose we do that?"

"Listen guys, don't worry I have a plan," Peter said. The War Doctor snorted. Now where had he heard that before?

"You have a plan," Rocket snorted echoing the War Doctor. "Okay first off you're stealing from me when I said I had a plan."

"You didn't say that when I uttered the phrase," the War Doctor muttered back. "In fact you didn't care."

"That's because you actually had a plan," Rocket waved off the critique. "But seriously I want to hear what this this moron has to say and besides what kind of plan could he have?"

"Okay first off you can't say I ripped off of you since everyone says that and yes I have a plan."

"What percentage of plan do you have?" Drax asked.

"You," Gamora growled at the warrior. "Don't get a say not after the stunt you pulled in Knowhere."

"I saved Quill's life," Drax retorted.

"Actually we established that blowing the ship with me on doesn't count," Peter said.

"When did we establish that?"

"We established it few moments ago!" Peter barked.

"Ah, I wasn't listening I was thinking of something else," Drax said.

"Clearly," the War Doctor sniped. "But if I may ask how much of plan do you actually have?"

"Um 12 percent of a plan," Peter almost muttered.

"12 percent?" Rocket snorted before he let out a full bellied laugh that went for quite a while. The War Doctor himself merely settled for snorting his amusement until he felt like could participate without laughing. He soon tried to focus on the others in the group sitting around. Groot was absentmindedly chewing on some leaves that had grown on his arm while Drax sat looking contemplative.

"That's a fake laugh," Peter huffed even as the War Doctor continued to snort even as he tried to calm himself. Still he couldn't help it after all. The situation was amusing considering that Peter didn't even have a concept of a plan in place.

"It's real," Rocket argued. "That's the most authentic laugh I've ever given in my life."

"I am Groot."

"What you'd mean that's better than nothing? It's barely a concept!"

"Okay getting back to the fact that I have a plan," Peter said trying to steer the conversation back to the point. "But it is nice to see that Groot agrees…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the tree being was nibbling upon a leaf. Peter rolled his eyes while Gamora decided piped in: "I have to agree with Rocket that it isn't even a concept."

"Or even the begins of one," the War Doctor commented. "Which begs the question of what would happen once this concept was placed into practical applications."

"Will you stop sounding like a thesaurus, Gramps!"

"Talk sense and I shall," he retorted back. "Now what concept were you thinking of?"

"Well first off," Peter began. "We need to stop Ronan from destroying Xander."

"That's a given," the War Doctor said with a nod. "Now how were you planning to implement this plan?"

"I'm working on the finer details," Peter muttered before he turned his attention to the group at large, "Look," he said, "Yondu is coming in here a few seconds and I need all your help."

"Oh?" The War Doctor raised an eyebrow, "What deal did you concoct with Yondu?"

"I'll explain that portion later," Peter brushed off the question. "Okay getting away from that, do you know what I see looking at you guys? _Losers._"

Everyone stared at him with varying degrees of hostilities. He gulped but continued on: "What I mean is that everyone has had something taken from. Our homes, our families or everything. And now things are different. Something giving us a second chance. To give a shit about something and to not run away."

"Quill," Rocket interrupted again. "You are asking us to die, there's no way we can stop Ronan. It's impossible."

"We can," Peter insisted. "We can try to stop him."

"Oh yeah?" Rocket blinked disbelieving at him. "You and what army?"

"Well he's got me for one," the War Doctor interrupted. "Whatever foolhardy scheme he's in, I've got his back."

"Really?"

"Yes," the War Doctor snapped at Drax. "Peter is my grandson in all but blood, so I'm certainly going with him to this battle be it to victory or death. He's family and family sticks together as far as I'm concerned."

Peter was quiet for quite a while after that staring at him with suspiciously wet eyes. Then after something that sounded like a sniff, he soon wiped his eyes and looked at the others.

"What makes you think you can win?" Drax asked. "Ronan is strong, and as the rodent pointed out has an army."

"That didn't stop the Physician whenever he was confronted with a foe."

"Okay first off," Rocket holding up his hands stopping Peter's spiel. "Can I just say something, that is a _stupid _myth okay? It's a fairy tale for a reason. There's no such thing as a magical box with a wizard who can fix everything and _if _and that's a big _IF_ he is real he doesn't give a shit about us at all, got it?"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot's bellow made everyone jump and stare at him. "I _am Groot_!"

"Alright fine whatever," Rocket scooted away from Groot slowly. "He's real, but he ain't coming here."

"Whether he comes or not it doesn't matter to me," Gamora said standing up while looking at Peter. "I've been surrounded by enemies all my life. I would be honored to die among friends."

"I too will help, to make amends for my mistake" Drax agreed standing up as well. "Then perhaps I can be reunited with my family."

"I've got nothing to lose," the War Doctor said with a smile looking at Peter as he too stood up. "And besides you need to pull your arse out of the fire if things get too hot there."

"I am Groot," the tree being eagerly stood up with the rest with only Rocket being the holdout. Looking at others and realizing he was outnumbered he sighed and stood up while muttering: "Eh, what the hell I don't have long of a lifespan anyway."

"Okay we standing, you happy?" Rocket continued sarcastically. "Look at us, just a bunch of jackasses standing around."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Rocket," the War Doctor smiled as the raccoon bristled and looked ready to attack him once again.

"That's right," Peter added with a smile. "Gramps is the biggest jackass of us all."

"Brat," the War Doctor playfully smacked him on the back of his head. "After all I did for you this is how you repay me?"

"Ain't that the sweetest thing," Yondu's drawl brought all of them to reality. "But I want to hear this plan of yours, boy." Yondu walked in flanked by two Ravagers looking both expected and annoyed. Then again they had threatened to blow up his frigate.

"Yondu," Peter said with far too much enthusiasm. "We're were just discussing of the finer details of Ronan's ship."

"Indeed," Gamora added in quickly catching what Peter was doing. "I was just telling them about some of the engine systems."

"Which you need to go over again," the War Doctor interrupted. "I've gone a bit deaf in my old age and I wish to hear the specs of the machines."

"I'll do it with the others," She said walking off. "I need to ready myself for combat and I suggest you do the same."

"No arguments here," Rocket said as he walked over to Groot. "Come on big guy, I've got some guns to make and check on."

"I too will prepare for the battle," Drax said walking off to one of the unused rooms. "When you are prepared to talk of battle I will be present."

The War Doctor snorted but turned and went to his bunk to see if he could find something to change into since most of his clothes stank. But as he entered the bunk he saw a package sitting upon his bed. Confused he stared for a brief second before the events at the bar came back to him.

"So that was the package that Kree was talking about…But then what was the other one?"

Curious he dug into his interdimensional pockets and after a brief bit of searching which included him pulling a mouse trap and a yoyo he finally found the package. He moved over the bigger parcel and pulled at the wrappings of the smaller one. It revealed a rather sturdy box inside with a metallic catch. Frowning he slowly removed it only to see a gun. Not just any gun, it was a sonic blaster from the future.

"Hm," he grunted as he pulled out the weapon and inspected it. It was indeed a sonic blaster, circa thirty first century from Villengard. He looked down at the settings and quickly shifted through the features. Yes, this make a good weapon to have on Ronan's ship.

He placed it down and then proceeded to open the other only to see a change of clothing and…_was that a Vortex Manipulator_!?

The War Doctor snatched the device and reverently held it up to examine. It was indeed a Vortex Manipulator, newly minted if the leather smell was anything to go by, He was most certainly keeping this close by. Not wearing it now of course due to the fact it could break. Especially since he was going into battle with it. But if they got out of this alive then…

He felt himself smile, it was one of the few sincere smiles of this incarnation. _Then, _he thought, _I'll be able find the TARDIS and be able to take Peter on a real flight. All of time and space for him and me to see. _

"Oi Gramps, are you done suiting up?" Peter called through the closed door breaking into his thoughts. "Yondu wants us like right now."

"Right, I'll be there in just a tick," the War Doctor said as he grabbed some available clothing not from the package and quickly began to change out his old ones. _Soon, _he mused as he adjusted his bandolier and coat. _Soon I and Peter will be out of this mess and then I can find the Old Girl and then things will be better…_


	17. I Think I'm a Clone Now

Chapter 16

I Think I'm a Clone Now

As it turned out the debriefing sessions were just as hectic and annoying as he remembered from the Time War. Gamora's explanations of Ronan ship called the _Dark Aster_ were just as tedious as going over the outline of the _Crucible _when the bumbling fool of a Time Lord had all but given it away the enemy. In addition to that Rocket's constant fooling about with saying he "needed" someone's prosthetics was enough to make him strangle the beast. Fortunately, he had other things to worry about namely regeneration.

Oh sure he'd stopped the outwards signs of it to where no one noticed even if Groot and Rocket were shooting him looks every time they thought he wasn't looking. But he knew that sooner or later he'd have to change or lose one in the process. And he wasn't too keen on rushing to his thirteenth incarnation. Not if it meant that the Valeyard would come into being…oh and also he didn't want to die. Not while Peter still drew breath.

Sighing he turned his attention back to the sonic blaster courtesy of his mysterious benefactor. He'd disassembled and reassembled it to make sure there was nothing untoward in the design that he should know about. As it turned out the only flaw was that the power cells but by no means was this a fault of the weapon or designers. He just had a feeling that Ronan would incorporate the usage of the stone into his arsenal. That would of course mean that they're only hope of actually making a dent into his armor was Rocket's Hadron Enforcer.

"Oi," a sudden call made him look up from his musings as well as a slight buzzing sensation building up in his head. It was a slightly dirty Ravager with male humanoid features. He was wearing a black overcoat with a plethora of patches making him look like a male version of Ace. He looked rather old and grizzled with grey hair a hard face with rather impressive eyebrows with a rather steely glare complimented by his icy blue eyes that made him look like an owl. But perhaps the most impressive was that fact that he was wearing a bandolier over his coat…wait a second that _was his bandolier_! Suddenly the buzzing made all too much sense. Why was he here?!

"Hello me," the _Renegade _smiled his Gaelic accent making the greeting seem like a slight sneer crossing his arms a rather smug manner. He already didn't like him. "Nice to see me preparing for the glorious battle."

"What the hell are you doing here, you tosser?" He hissed giving his future a rather icy glare. "This is my time-stream and I don't need you mucking up things, so bugger off."

"Well there's gratitude for you," the Renegade rolled his eyes. "I've come to help you out."

"How? Wait," the War Doctor stared suspiciously at the man. "How'd you even get here? I don't have the TARDIS unless you used the Vortex Manipulator."

"Spoilers," the Renegade smirked clearly enjoying himself. "You'll find out all in good time."

"I hate you," the War Doctor snapped before shaking his head. Dealing with other incarnations always was a pain in the arse. "What do you mean help me out? How?"

"By giving you this, with a warning attached," the Renegade said digging into his pockets and pulling out a sheathed dagger with rather boney handle. "Beware of getting close to the hummies back on Terra. They'll come for them. So don't be liberal with your name there and keep a watch out for them."

"They, them?" Now he starred confusedly at his future. "Who's they? And what do you mean my name? The Renegade or my old one?"

"Spoilers mate, and as for the "them" I'm talking about…Well let's just say the void that the Time Lords left is about be filled by a few nutters. And it's going to get nasty from here on out."

"Oh goodies," the War Doctor grumbled. "Just what this universe needs, more nutters with messianic or godly delusions. And a mess on top of that. Oh what fun."

"Don't worry about it too much, you'll have help," the Renegade assured him. "And believe me you'll need it."

"Fun," the War Doctor snorted slightly amused but still particularly caring for the old man. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nah," the man smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Great," the War Doctor grumbled. "Is that all?"

"Gramps," Peter's voice cut in before the man answered. The War Doctor turned and noticed he was approaching with some of the others. "Who are talking to?"

The War Doctor's gaze snapped back into where he last saw the Renegade and groaned as he noticed the man had disappeared. _What a tosser,_ he grumped before turning back to Peter with a sigh.

"Just someone wanting to catch up," he said as he placed the dagger in the bottom rung of his bandolier. "Are we ready now?"

"Yup," Peter said. "You're coming with Gamora, Drax, Groot and me. Rocket's piloting another ship to coordinate the attack."

"Have you contacted Rhomann Dey?"

"Yeah, I told him about how I wasn't lying about the attack or being a dick."

"Good," the War Doctor nodded as he fell into step with the others. "If any of them have sense then they'll evacuate the city or possibly the planet."

"Doubtful," Gamora shook her head. "We're criminals, I'd doubt they'd listen to us."

"Never underestimate your opponent," he chided. "You might find that they will surprise you."

"I wouldn't against you," Drax said. "You are a worthy opponent."

"And you would know this how?"

"He was able to stay on his feet while he was attacking Ronan while I stumbled about," Drax replied to Peter. "If it were not for my drunken antics he could have beat him."

"You flatter me," the War Doctor smiled. "I was just trying to make sure you didn't get killed and Peter got away."

"What martial arts were you using against him?" Gamora asked looking at with a calculating gaze. Clearly she wanted have match if and when they got out this mess. "Was it Kree freeform?"

"No," the War Doctor shook his head. "It was a combination of a little bit of Martian karate and mostly Venusian aikido."

"…. Gramps you do know no one lives either of those planets right?"

"Well not anymore," he conceded. "But once upon time they were indeed inhabited."

"What?" Peter blinked. "You mean that were seriously Martians as in real deal Martians on Mars?"

"Of course," he smirked at his grandson's utter shock. He was cute when he did that. "They're colloquially known as the Ice Warriors. I'm sure you're acquainted with them."

"Stop…" Peter cut himself off his usual rant as the name began to sink in. "Wait, I've heard of them, seriously they're from Mars?"

"Indeed," the War Doctor smiled. "There are also pyramids on Mars too if I recall correctly."

"You've had Osirians?" Drax blinked looking impressed at Peter. "How is that star system still in existence? The last system had the Osirian was the dreaded Sutekh, who killed all of the inhabitants until he was sealed by his brothers."

"The Physician," Gamora said before turning her gaze to Drax. "It is said that the Earthian star system is guarded by him and he suffers no invaders there."

"So I guess the Chitauri invasion was a fluke eh?" The War Doctor retorted. "Seems a rather glaring example of when he wasn't there."

"Maybe he was busy," Peter shrugged easily. "Last time I check from the stories he wasn't a god."

"I've heard of him too in my home world but he's not a deity but a demigod in the service of a being called the Idris," Drax nodded. "It is said he can turn armies away with his name alone. In fact, there is a nursery rhyme about him that is told to all children of my world. _Demons run, when a good man goes to war, heroes rise and true love dies, when a good man goes to war. The battle is won but at what cost? The battle is won but the child is lost?_"

"Oh goodness," the War Doctor groaned as they reached the ship and Drax had finished his nursery rhyme. What had his name become? "Someone sounds too big for his breeches."

"I am Groot," the tree being said as he joined the others at the _Milano. _"I am Groot."

"And it was as riveting as the other eighty-nine times that we heard it," his grandson grumbled. "Times like this I wish we had a universal translator like in _Star Trek_."

"What does translating have to do with a sojourn into the stars?"

"Nothing Drax," the War Doctor said as they settled into their seats waiting for them to reach atmo. "It's a Terran thing."

"Ah," the warrior nodded. "I see."

"Everyone ready back there?"

"Ready and willing Star Lord," the War Doctor called back.

"Alright," Peter smiled at the use of his nickname. "Let's go then."


	18. Free Fallin'

**This a long chapter. After the next the one you'll start to notice the changes.**

Chapter 17

Free Fallin'

The War Doctor tensed as they followed the Ravagers into _Dark Aster's _view as they covered their approach with their solar flare initiator. Perhaps the highlight of the trip was talking with Dey with Peter proudly proclaiming that he'd gotten his "dick" message. That'd exchange had caused him to lose all sense of composure for several minutes. By the time Nova Corp had confirmed that they were there to help out they were beginning their run to get into the ship.

It was a dodging thing to do within the atmosphere to smash into the ship but so far Peter was managing well enough with the others in the group following and engaging fighters while Nova Corp tried to slow the ship. As he looked at his various teammates he noticed a sense of purpose had come over them which was good considering their mission. Gamora looked composed and ready as did Peter. Groot looked more aware than he'd seen him before. As for Drax…he looked like a kid in a sweets store, loudly whooping and smiling as they dodged various fights to reach the landing point or crashing point as it were.

Smashing through the wall was easy-peasy with most walking it off or Drax's case screaming for more. He on the other hand let out a breath of relief that so far his regeneration had effectively been put on hold. He knew that it wouldn't last too long but it was a good patch until this mess was finished. Afterwards then he'd just would explode into the man that he would become and to be honest he was curious as to what he'd become after what had happened to him. As he contemplated these things while walking out of the ship he noticed that like most typical Kree ships the lights were down to a low level making hard for non-Kree to see.

"I can't see," Drax complained echoing sentiment of most of the crew most of crew except perhaps the War Doctor and Gamora.

"That's typical for a Kree ship," the War Doctor shrugged as they slowly began to walk in the direction of the control room going by the dim lighting on the floor. "They like the low lighting."

"Why?"

"Something about achieving inner peace and strength of a warrior," the War Doctor said with a sigh. "I can't be bothered to remember the real reason since this lot have all but thrown out warrior ethics in this case."

"Well what do you expect from extremists?" Gamora asked. "They are inflexible, hateful bunch that have little regard for rules save their own."

"And yet you worked for them," Peter pointed out turning his gaze to Gamora. "Why did you guys ally yourself with this dude? I mean you guys don't have a grudge against Xandar or at least you don't not so sure about that other chick."

"Her name is Nebula and for your information Thanos just wanted the Infinity Stone," she said. "Ronan was to give the stone to him and he'd help him wipe out the Xandar empire. We were on loan to help him out so the both of us have no quarrel with Xandar."

While they were speaking and walking the War Doctor noticed from the corner of his eye that Groot was rising his hand and soon let out…luminesce pollen…Well it seemed the universe could still surprise him at this point. He and the others stopped walking and stare in wonder at the small particles.

"How did he do that?"

"I'm pretty sure the answer to that is "I am Groot," Peter replied to Drax's question. "Now come on, time's a wasting."

They soon walked in silence for a bit with Groot's makeshift lighting leading the way. The only sounds to be heard were usual machine noises with an occasional hiss of a exhaust pipe in the distance. It made the atmosphere slightly tense considering they were on the look out for patrols.

"I just want to thank you," Drax said shattering the silence that had fallen upon the group. "For allowing to come along on this mission to make amends for my mistake. Truly you are all my friends."

"You the idiot are my friend," he said looking at a rather confused Peter who nodded his thanks, "you the Warrior and the rodent are my friends."

"You the dumb tree," he said looking at Groot who shrugged in reply. "And you as well the green whore…

"Oh do stop there," Gamora growled.

"I think you should have stopped while you were ahead," the War Doctor commented as a lithe woman appeared before them. If he wasn't mistaken she was Luphomoid. She had several cybernetic prosthetics on her head, black eyes common to her species as the blue skin made rather similar to the Kree. Her right arm looked completely mechanical completing the enforcer look. She looked at the group rather gleefully twirling her kali stick lookalikes around eagerly waiting for a fight. Perhaps this was Nebula?

"Well well, if isn't the whore who betrayed…"

She never got a chance to finish her statement since Drax using the rocket launcher he'd taken shot off a blast that propelled her away. The War Doctor stared at the man till he noticing that he was being watched offered a shrug and said: "No one insults my friends."

"And remind me not to antagonize him Quill," the War Doctor chimed in giving Peter a side glance.

"Duly noted," Peter agreed. "Now you and Gamora go and do your thing,"

"Will do," the War Doctor smiled and looked over to Gamora. "After you my dear."

"With pleasure," Gamora said. With that they separated from the group and jogged down the corridor. Soon they encountered some armed Sakaarans that seemed to be working for Ronan. Gamora smiled as she jogged forward to meet them with her sword and began to attack with vigor. The War Doctor on the other hand had a less lethal method for dealing with the henchmen having seen enough death and destruction during the war. Also the fact was he was really far too old physically to be of much help in a fight. One on one he was fine with but hordes would tire this poor body out and with regeneration being delayed it made it even more difficult to properly do anything of use. Fortunately, there were other ways he could be of service…

He aimed the sonic blaster to the floor and pressed the square feature. He then watched amused as the soldiers charging forward to him comically fell through the hole in the floor. The others obvious to their comrades' plight continued charged forward until one caught a glimpse of his face in the dim light.

"Ka Faraq Gatri!" The insectoid being screamed turning and running from him at breakneck speed. The others that weren't fighting Gamora quickly stopped and stared at him before they too ran from him in utter fear. The situation would have been comical where it not for the fact that what he'd uttered while running. Ka Faraq Gatri. There was only one species that called him that as far as he knew of, and they were dead by his hand…. Right?

"What was that?" Gamora wondered out loud as she dispatched the last of the Sakaarans left standing in her way. "What was that they called you?"

"Bringer of Darkness," the War Doctor whispered his hearts beating out a drumming rhythm. "But that's impossible! The only species to my knowledge that called me that it dead!"

"Maybe they picked it up from some other species," Gamora shrugged. "But…" her voice trailed off.

"Who called me that?" The War Doctor finished her question. "The Daleks called me that."

"Interesting," Gamora said now looking in the direction in which the Sakaarans fled in. "You are right that is rather interesting that they know that phrase since that species is extinct."

"Shit," the War Doctor muttered softly before restoring the ground before them and continuing forward now in a brisk walk. "This could become worrisome, I really don't want to find out if I'd just wasted my time, effort and not to mention destroying my planet on a cockroach species that refuses to stay dead of spite."

"Focus on Ronan now," Gamora advised giving him a sympathetic look. "We've got a timeframe that we need to keep if Xandar is to survive."

"Too right," the War Doctor agreed shoving the information to the back of his mind for further study. And he was going to investigate that lead. Perhaps Gamora was right and it wasn't anything to worry about. But even so hearing that set of words still sent chills done his spine. But as she rightfully pointed out Ronan was the big concern now not ghosts of the past. As they reached their destination Gamora pulled the control panel to door that Peter and others would need to get through. She then stepped to the side allowing for the War Doctor to fiddle with the controls while she guarded him.

"How long?" She asked as she kept a lookout for any potential threats.

"Shan't be too long," he grunted as he pulled out his sonic. "I've seen more complex machinery in my time. This should be easy."

"AHH!"

The cry made him momentarily look up to see the woman from before coming towards him before Gamora blocked her path. Seeing an opportunity, he pulled out his gun and aimed to the ground where she was landing after a particularly Gamora had gotten good judo throw on her causing it to disappear making the woman to fall through it. Gamora actually snorted as she looked down the hole until the War Doctor sealed it again and finally tripped the door mechanism.

"That," she said as they turned and began to run down the corridor to the others, "was rather amusing."

"Who was that and why was she so keen on killing us? Was that Nebula?"

"She's my sister, yes that was Nebula," she said with a degree of sadness. "As you can see like me Thanos twisted her into what you see before you."

"Ah," the War Doctor breathed. "I see."

"THAT'S IT!" Nebula's cry made the both of them turn and see a very incensed Luphomoid glaring at them. She ran forward to meet them but instead of Gamora she began to go after the War Doctor. Gamora stepped in and deflected the punch clearly aimed at knocking his block off.

"Go!" Gamora ordered. "Help the others I'll take care of Nebula and I'll join you as soon as I can!"

"Not a chance," the War Doctor retorted quickly pocketing his gun and instead throwing in some Martian karate punches at her. "I'm not leaving you to her mercies."

"You'll regret that old man," Nebula growled. "I'll make you pay!"

"For what, making you look like Wil E. Coyote?"

She screamed and continued to battle the both of them. The fight was going well but soon War Doctor noticed that he was at a supreme disadvantage compared to the two powerhouse women. In fact, from what he could see it seemed that he was hampering her rather than helping her. His slower timing and slightly weaker punches forced her to compensate for his deficiencies. And also he was interfering with her flow causing many combos that would have helped end the fight to instead be prolonged because she was defending him openings that could have hurt him.

Realizing this War Doctor quickly ducked and began to run away the fight but not before calling back to Gamora saying: "I'll see you in the throne room and you'd better be there!"

"Understood," Gamora called back as her fighting became much better without his hampering her. "Good luck!"

The War Doctor grunted as he increased his speed but soon there was sudden jolt and the formerly closed corridor soon had a very nice view of Xandar. Looking back, he noticed that Gamora had managed to avoid being thrown out and was reaching out to Nebula who as it turned out wasn't so lucky. She was hanging outside of the ruined pathway with only her wrist stapled into a beam keeping from falling. Gamora continued to reach her and from what he could hear she was begging Nebula to take her hand. Grimacing at the injury he immediately turned back so he could lend Gamora a hand. But as it turned out he'd needn't have bothered since Nebula soon flung herself off or rather allowed herself to fall presumable to her end.

"Gamora," he asked as he ventured closer to her. "Are you coming?"

He didn't ask her if she was alright because he knew that she wasn't. She'd just watched her sister fall and despite their differences they were raised together which did mean something. And clearly Gamora cared for her so asking that question would be insensitive at this point.

"She'll be fine," Gamora said sadly as she got up and went in the direction of the throne room with the War Doctor at her side. "I think I saw her land on a ship."

"Does this mean she will interfere again?"

"No," Gamora replied. "As I said before we have no quarrel with Xandar. Ronan must have offered something and now she has been defeated…"

"So she won't show up again?"

"That's doubtful," Gamora said. "She...I don't think she'll interfere now."

"She cares for you," the War Doctor said.

"In a way yes," Gamora confirmed with a nod. "I think beating was enough to make her leave."

"Good," the War Doctor said. "I'd hate to get into a family spat."

"Let's just make sure that Peter and the others are alright," Gamora said picking up speed. "Then maybe we'll worry about Nebula and that strange reference."

"Agreed."

Together the two ran down the various corridors fighting or in the War Doctor's case thwarting all attacks that came their way. Finally, after a time they came to the throne room only to see Ravager ship crash through the outer shell smashing as decidedly not dead Ronan to the ground. The pilot as it turned was Rocket and he soon exited the ruined and rejoined the others. Looking out the gaping hole the War Doctor noticed that the Nova Force was now gone and they were in free fall to the ground. Ah well at least Ronan was dead now.

"Gramps!" Peter joyfully cried. "You're okay!"

" 'Course I am," the War Doctor retorted playfully. "You think a bunch of Sakaarans would kill me?"

"Comforting as this is what are we going to do about the free fall?" Drax asked. "We don't have a way…"

He never finished his sentence since another knocked him off of his feet knocking him out. Quill also fell until Groot grabbed with an extended limb. But the tree being didn't just stop at that he soon grabbed all of them and began growing more and more until he encased them into himself.

"No!" Rocket screamed looking at his friend's as he continued to grow branches shielding them from the debris. "You'll die, why are you doing this?"

A small branch reached out and wiped a tear on Rocket's face and looking at those still awake he said: "We are Groot."

"Yes we are," the War Doctor agreed with a solemn nod. "Thank you my friend."

The tree smiled and soon the War Doctor felt the jolt of the impact and he soon lost consciousness…._again._


	19. O-O-h Child

Chapter 18

O-O-h Child

_If this becomes the norm I'm really going to be cross with…well whoever is in charge of this kind of bollocks. _The War Doctor grumbled mentally as he opened his eyes brushing of the sawdust. Around him once his vision cleared he could see the debris laying around himself along with the others who were also becoming conscious…except for Rocket who was weeping over a stick…Oh Rassilon was that where the dust had come from?

The War Doctor bowed his head and allowed himself a moment to grave. He hadn't known Groot for long but from what he could see he was a sweet being that for some reason admired him. Now he couldn't ask why that was and it hurt. The War Doctor looked at Gamora and then to Drax who went over the grieving raccoon and placed his hand on his head and began stroking it to calm his sobs. Peter looked sorrowfully at the exchange and looked over to him. The War Doctor not knowing what to do for once merely stared at him sadly. As Peter soon tried to get up he heard movement coming from the ship. Looking up in the direction of the ship he noticed…SON OF A BITCH!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" The War Doctor bellowed. Normally he wouldn't be this vocal but Groot was _dead _and this asshole didn't have the decency to stay dead making his sacrifice meaningless. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

"YOU KILLED GROOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rocket screamed leaping out in an attack only to be shot back with a blast of the stone that was now embedded into his hammer.

The War Doctor didn't waste time he soon leapt into action catching the raccoon before he could collide with something sharp. Fortunately, they both landed into some other debris that was of the sharp variety instead they landed into the dust of their friends remains. The War Doctor wanted to kill the man at this point.

"Get off," Rocket hissed. "And while you're at it help me gather some shit together."

"Like what?"

"Components to the Hadron Enforcer, I'm gonna blow that Infinity Stone out his hammer."

"And he's not going to notice us how?"

Rocket glared at him for second before his gaze turned to Peter who was…dancing? Well that certainly a way of distracting the asshole. He wasn't going to complain if it worked. Rocket quickly scampered off and with his and Drax's help soon grabbed his equipment and within a few minutes had indeed made an Enforcer.

"No bad," the War Doctor complimented him. "Not bad at all."

"What can I say?" Rocket smugly smiled as he picked up the gun handing it to him. "I know my stuff."

"What are you doing?" Ronan barked not noticing the exchange going on behind him.

"I'm distracting you, you big turd," Peter grinned as he grooved about while humming "Oh Child". "And it looks like they're ready there."

Ronan quickly turned only for the War Doctor to pull the trigger to the Enforcer. Rocket wasn't kidding about the gun when he said it had a kick since it slammed into his shoulder. He'd fired rocket launchers before and this dwarfed many of the weapons that he'd held over the centuries. But then, he'd never been a wielder of weapons so he could be wrong.

Regardless it did the trick with destroying the hammer portion of his weapon freeing the Infinity Stone from his grasp. He lunged for the stone at the same time as Peter. Peter however was much faster and soon grabbed the stone holding it in his bear hand. The War Doctor threw down the Enforcer and rushed to Peter's side. Seeing the sight of Peter writhing in pain he grabbed his free shoulder and soon again felt the Infinity stone's power course through his veins once more. This time though it felt different, far different. Whereas the first time it had coursed through his veins like a powerful river now…it felt like something was being absorbed…. He dimly heard Gamora beg for Peter to grab her hand as he concentrated upon keeping to stone from overwhelming the two of them.

Finally, he felt the power from the stone being spread among the others Looking to his left he could see Gamora with Drax and Rocket standing there all of the distributing the power to where the War Doctor felt as if they could use the Stone's power with killing themselves.

"You are mortal," Ronan said confusedly. "How can do this?"

"It's like you said," Peter retorted. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy bitch."

"Or more accurately in this case, yippee-ki-yay motherfucker and die," the War Doctor grinned as all of them sent back an energy beam that quickly disintegrated Ronan. After the fanatic had been incinerated Peter quickly pulled out a containment ball and slammed the Infinity Stone inside cutting off the power allowing them to finally release him. While the others fell to the backsides the War Doctor allowed his body to collapse unto the wreckage of Cass's ship…. No Ronan ship not Cass. This wasn't Karn not this time. What irony that he should regenerate under a ship wreck that wasn't caused by him for once.

As the War Doctor collapsed upon the ground getting a rather spectacular view of the city he held up his hand only to see a steady glow emanating from it. _Not long now, _he mused as he half listened the conversation that Peter was having with someone he didn't care at this time. He was going out with a bang soon enough so whatever it was he couldn't be bothered this time.

"Oh and by the way you might wanna get him to a med center pronto," a voice, Yondu's from the sound of it, said. "He looks about ready to keel over. Just sayin' boy."

"Wait what? Gramps!?"

There was a crunch of gravel and splintered wood as several feet ran over where he laid. Soon Peter's very concerned face then fill his view of the very pleasant sky. Gamora followed soon after her face too worried about him.

"Grandpa?" Peter timidly asked as he began to check him over for wounds. "Hang on Grandpa, we'll get you to a doc' count on it."

"Doctor who?" He teased back laughing softly before coughing out some excess energy. Peter stopped in mid-search to stare for a brief second before resuming it.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Rocket bellowed pointing at the War Doctor like he'd discovered a Dalek in their midst. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"So that is what you spoke of over the comlink," Drax said leaning over him for a better look. The War Doctor had the presence of mind to be slightly embarrassed by this. This was a private matter after all. "It is rather peculiar to view."

"Well you morons stop staring at him and help!" Peter snapped looking up from his work. "He's hurt you jackasses and he needs a doctor!"

"Get a transport!" Gamora barked glaring at the raccoon. "We need to get him to medical center now!"

"Fine," Rocket grumbled as he ran off with Drax in tow.

"But I'd better get an explanation about this!"

"You will," the War Doctor muttered. "You most certainly will in time."

"Shut up Gramps," Peter said his normal teasing tone was muted with worry. "Just rest, we'll get you help."

The second he finished all three heard the telltale sound of a transport landing. Peter and Gamora looked up with relief as it landed and he then heard the gangplank being lowered. It wasn't long before the War Doctor was hoisted up roughly by Drax and unceremoniously dumped into the cargo hold. Gamora groaned with annoyance but soon got to work on some rudimentary first aid. Peter on the other hand watched anxiously in the background worried beyond reason if his breathing was anything to go by.

"Did he break his spine?" Gamora asked.

"What?"

"No," the War Doctor said. "There's nothing you can do now. So there's no need to elevate my feet thank you. I'm not in shock."

"Yes there is something we can do," Peter insisted. "We're getting you to hospital. You _ain't dying on me_! Do you hear me? You ain't going to die!"

"Who said anything about dying permanently?" The War Doctor gently countered. "You're not losing me that easily."

"…. Permanently?" Peter gaped leaning over so he could look at his face. "What the hell does that even mean? When you're dead your dead period."

"For most species," the War Doctor rebutted. "But not mine."

"Huh," Rocket stared back into the boot having clearly set the ship into autopilot. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I'm regenerating you, cyber raccoon!"

"HEY I'M NOT A CYBER!"

"What do you mean regenerate?" Gamora interrupted.

"Is it similar to a buttercast?" Drax asked.

"Close enough," the War Doctor shrugged. "Things are just going to be rearranged differently but I'll still be the same person don't' you worry."

"What are you…?"

"You'll see," the War Doctor assured them as a group as the glow of his regeneration started glowing brighter. Rocket slammed the brakes causing most of them not secure to be flung over. Peter glared at the raccoon for second before returning his gaze to soon to be changed War Doctor

"He's coming," he muttered. "You'd better be ready to see the new me."

"Huh?"

"Who, Physician?" Gamora asked. "Who's coming?"

"WAIT HE'S THE FUCKING PHYSICIAN!?"

"Interesting," Drax commented. "But I suppose that makes sense for a warrior such as he."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Peter," the War Doctor gasped. "Remember those stories I told you?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded his head rapidly. "You told about that old man in a box."

"That was me," the War Doctor said. "I was telling stories of the man I was."

"You still are," Peter tearfully said clearly concerned he was going to lose the only family aside from Yondu left. "You're still a good man and don't you dare argue with me."

"You are he," Gamora nodded. "You're the hero of the Quran system. Healer of worlds."

"On my good days," he agreed. "But I still…"

"Now you listen to me," Peter cut in. "I don't give a flying _shit _about how you killed your people. You're my grandfather and I love you man. That's never gonna change you hear me? Never."

The War Doctor eyes watered with the oncoming change and most decidedly not because Peter's words had touched him. Nope that wasn't the case at all, it was regeneration talking.

"Good," he said with a small sniff. "Because here comes the new man. After all this body is wearing thin."

"I hope the ears aren't conspicuous this time," he muttered offhandedly.

"Why are you concerned for your ears?"

"You'll see my boy," the War Doctor smiled at the warrior. "Very soon."

With that he finally let go and allowed the regeneration to take hold of him.


	20. Don't Leave Me This Way

Chapter 19

Don't Leave Me This Way

He tried desperately not to scream so as not to scare the already confused inhabitants of the craft. In the end he held in most of it and merely whimpered very loudly. It always hurt changing bodies and this was no exception. The process burned like hell but for some reason it felt different compared to the last times. There was something foreign in his body that was now being integrated into his biology that was making the process hurt more so then usual. He was pretty sure that it wasn't too harmful since his body wasn't trying to expel it but still he was going to check it out once he was finished in his transformation.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity his senses began to reassert themselves. The first come was smell followed by hearing and then others in good time. Sighing deeply, he raised himself up and opening his new eyes he began looking at the very unnerved Guardians.

The group had varying reactions written upon their faces. Drax's was curious, Gamora's looked cautions and filled with a sort of muted awe, Rocket was just wary and scared looking and Peter's….

His was the face that he was most apprehensive of seeing because of his possible reaction. Most human's tended to react differently to regeneration and it was mostly negative. The only exceptions he could think of were Sarah and the Brig. In fact, they were perhaps the most accepting of the bunch but then the Brig had of course experienced it before with him changing from his second to third incarnation. Sarah was perhaps unnerved at first but maybe the Alistair had explained to her the mechanics since he never had an issue with her unlike others. She _saw him._

What he didn't like to broadcast was how much this reaction _hurt._ Regeneration was just as natural to him as breathing or puberty. Having them act like his was a stranger really hurt. Still it was to be expected since for humans it was indeed a radical change even if every single time he hoped that someone would just accept and help him. After all, gaining a new personality was a bit of a pain and he needed all the help they could offer.

"Peter," he said testing out his voice. Huh, he sounded like he was from the North. He blinked at the discovery. So he had a Northern accent…possibly Manchester, Lancashire or Blackpool…. Nah, Lancashire. It was definitely from Lancashire. He looked down at his hands quickly while waiting for answer or at least a response. His hands were thick and looked at bit callused but were strong looking. Since he couldn't see his new face he raised his hands giving himself a feel over. His nose, larger then usually but still he'd recalled when he'd had worse. Hair….

"I'm bald?"

"No," Drax replied being the first to snap out the trance that seemed to have taken hold of the group. "It's just closely cropped to your skull and black."

"Oh," the Doctor breathed. Heh _Doctor_ it was odd calling himself that now considering never gained back that name. Sure they, the Guardians, could call him that now. But he wasn't so sure that he'd use it outside of the group though. Too many bad memories. No Renegade would do for now considering he'd just settled into that role.

"Well that's a relief, it'd be difficult to fathom me being bald."

"Stop sounding like a thesaurus," Peter automatically retorted before he snapped his mouth close. Then looking at him with shock Peter, much to the Doctor's relief, _saw him._

"Gramps?" He tentatively ventured leaning towards him. "Is that you?"

"Hey kid," the Doctor smiled back at him. "Nice to see you."

"You're him," Peter breathed blinking back tears of relief. "I mean you said but seriously…."

"It takes some getting used to on both ends," the Doctor consoled him placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Believe me."

"Aw, how cute…. NOW WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Alright, I shall Cyber Brigand."

"I AM NOT A CYBER!"

"Stop sounding like a thesaurus!"

"Oh you're definitely him alright," Gamora laughed as she rubbed her head with slight irritation. "Now will you kindly stop antagonizing him?"

"Not my fault that's he's easily riled."

"Well stop it," Gamora retorted without any of the heat she would have had before. "Now look we're going to hospital."

"Gamora I don't need…"

"Then for our sakes," she cut in. "We need to get checked up."

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled. "You do that."

"No we don't," Peter countered. "We're…."

"ATTENTION STATIONARY VEHICLE, YOU ARE OBSTRUCTING TRAFFIC FLOW. DEVIATE FROM THE MAIN ROADS TO A STATIONARY STATION OR YOU WILL BE TOWED."

"We're going to move out of the middle least we get towed," Rocket quipped. "Unless you want to explain to the Nova Corp why we got a traffic ticket just after saving their asses."

"No," Gamora grumbled. "It seems that the hospital will have to wait for a bit."

"Sounds good to me," Peter smirked causing Gamora to glare. "We'll…."

"ATTENTION STATIONARY VEHICLE CONTAINING THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY YOU ARE TO BE ESCORTED TO NOVA PRIME FOR PERSONAL CHECK-UPS AND DEBRIEFING."

"It would seem that Nova Prime has plans for us now," Drax commented.

"Fantastic, oh I like that word," the Doctor smiled. "I think I'll use that one from now on."

"I'm ecstatic," Peter teased. "Nice to know you have a new catchphrase."

"It's not a catchphrase."

"Oh come on it totally is!"

"I can't wait to see Nova Prime now," Rocket muttered. "Those kooks are going to drive me insane."

"Nice to know Cyber," the Doctor retorted. "Now get us there in one piece if you please."

"Fine with me," Gamora agreed.

"Okay fine," Peter looked a little put out that they're quarrel about catchphrases was interrupted. "Let's see what she has to say."

Rocket needed no more prompting and soon followed the Nova Corp traffic control to the main citadel that was slightly damaged the Doctor noted as they landed. The Doctor blinked and stared at the building as he went down the gangplank and to the waiting guard escort. Odd he could have sworn that the Ravagers hadn't taken that many causalities.

"What happened here?" Peter asked as he too looked over the damage.

"Suicide bombers," Rocket snarled slightly. "The fighters decided take out a few targets instead of fighting us. Fortunately due to the thinking of yours truly not many got a shot."

"Good," the Doctor nodded. "Last thing we needed a massacre along with Groot's..." He paused trying to gauge the reaction of the raccoon. He may not like the beast but the tree had so out of respect for the being that saved both his and others he decided to be nice.

"His dead was an honorable one," Drax said. "Worthy of a great hero."

"Yeah," Rocket agreed softly sniffling slightly. "That splinter brain was one alright."

The group continued on in silence until they reached the main amphitheater where both Denerian Dey and Nova Prime were waiting for them. She was dressed in a dark blue tunic that starkly contrasted with her pale features and white hair. She gave the impression of no nonsense and authority that made the Doctor's defiance of authority circuits go off in his head. He mentally chuckled as she approached the group with a smile. Oh yes finding what she wanted say would be an interesting feat indeed.

* * *

Epilogue for Phase One

In the far reaches of the Ystradgynlais system a man dressed in bony garb stood trembling before a console at a screen that showed his superior. It had a bad idea to answer the hail but the alternative…Well the alternative was even worse to contemplate.

"So," the man on the other side of the screen began his features shrouded in shadows, "you're tell me that your time mine didn't even manage to kill him?"

"No sir," the man whispered back fearful of his master's wrath. "He was picked up by the Sycorax instead."

"I see," the figure hissed. "And what of his machine?"

It was here that the man gulped. It was one thing to fail to kill the Enemy but to lose the machine….

"Gone," he breathed. "It disappeared before I got to it. It's HADS system must have activated."

"So, you not only lost sight of the Enemy but his TARDIS as well?"

"Yes Uncle," the man whimpered.

"You know of the penalty of failure especially of a mission of this caliber."

"Yes sir," the man swallowed as he waited for his fate to be announced.

"Do you know if he's acquired his name back?"

"Um," the man stumbled over the unexpected question. "I don't know sir."

"Find out," Uncle snarled. "There may be hope for you yet. If he has then…" His voice trailed off menacingly. "Well I don't think I need to remind you of what happened with the other failures."

"Of course not," the man said vainly trying not to faint. "I won't fail you."

"Then don't," the Uncle hissed. "You can thank your lucky stars that unlike you we've acquired the TARDIS. It's in the Karabraxos bank in the highest security vault disguised of course."

"Wouldn't it be prudent to place in one of our facilities?"

"Not if the TARDIS rebels," the Uncle said. "That machine is temperamental at best so it's best we don't let it near our own."

"I understand," the man nodded.

"Good," the other name hissed. "No see to it he doesn't gain his name back or Silence Will Fall and the end of our time will come."

"Surely we won't perish," the man feebly protested. "We are above time now."

"Be that as it may," his commanding officer countered. "He can still wreck our plans."

"Yes Uncle," the man nodded. "Don't worry he will not gain his name again."

"See that doesn't," the man hissed before terminating the signal. The subordinate in question gulp once before turning his attention the console he flicked a few switches and entered into the time vortex. He would track down the Doctor and make sure that he stayed away from their plans..._Permanently. _


	21. Let's Go

Phase Two: Bad Wolf

Chapter 20

Let's Go

"Showtime," Peter muttered before greeting the woman his traditional winsome smirk. "Nova Prime," he smiled holding out his arms as if to embrace her, "you look ravishing today."

"Spare me the flattery Peter Quill," she said with a slightly exasperated look. "You'd needn't bother since I was going to thank you on behalf of the Nova Force and for the Empire."

"Nice for our hard work to be acknowledged," the Doctor said. "Now you wanted us for debriefing?"

"Who's that man?" Nova blinked as if seeing him for the first time. She turned annoyed to a present Rhomann Day. "I told you to find all the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"I did," the Nova officer protested. "I tracked the shuttlecraft and told the others to bring them in."

"Then where pray tell is the one called "Gramps"?"

"I..I uh, don't know?"

" "You don't know?" " Nova Prime repeated looking shocked before turning back to the others. "What happened to him?"

"We left him a hospital," Gamora interjected. "He's recovering there."

"Is he?"

"Yeah," Peter pipped in. "He's doing fine."

"In fact this dude's a Ravager friend of mine," Peter draped his arm on the Doctor's shoulders. "He's good. He came with us to make sure things were alright here."

"Really?"

"What?" Peter pulled out his innocent look. It usually disarmed their intended audience. it was something that he'd picked up from the Doctor's former face. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Because we know he's a Time Lord," she said causing the whole group to stiffen. "He can't go to a regular hospital or someone will try to harvest his organs."

"How do you know that?" Rocket asked his fur bristling slightly. "That's not common knowledge you know."

"That's true," Nova Prime nodded. "But I was curious as to why there was a Earthian looking being with a binary heart system, a respiratory bypass and a far more complicated brain than normal for a Terran among the group."

"Fine," the Doctor sigh giving a jaunty wave. "I'm the Time Lord you're looking for. I had a bit of a change before I got here."

The woman blinked at him before stepping forward to examine him. She stared at his face and then walked around before coming back to his face. "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret," he smiled thinly. "Can't have that kind of information in the open, me."

"I understand," Nova Prime said with apologetic smile. "Forgive me, I was told your people were just fairy tales."

" 'Ts fine," he shrugged. "Common mistake."

"So why are we here?" Rocket interrupted crossing his arms. "You said you wanted to speak with us."

"Yes," she said turning her gaze to Rocket. "It's about Quill."

"What about me?"

"Did you know you're half human?"

"Say what?"

"We discovered some anomalies in your physic while we were processing you in Kyln," Nova Prime as she led over to a console. Pressing a few command keys she called up the records along with the scans. True enough there were several genetic anomalies that shouldn't be present in this body. _How odd, _the Doctor mused as he studied the scan.

"Wait I'm not human?"

"You mother was," Nova Prime corrected. "But you're father, well he's part of a species we've never seen before."

"Huh, interesting," the Doctor mused as he turned his gaze to woman. "Have you checked with the Shadow Proclamation for that?"

Rhomann snorted: "Those bureaucrats couldn't find their way to waste disposal with a triplicated paperwork. I doubt they've have anything."

"Agree," Nova Prime said. "We have much better records then they do. So I'd say that if we don't know then chances are they don't either."

"Oh fun," Peter groaned. "I'm an anomaly."

"No more like a hybrid," Rhomann corrected. That particular word make the Doctor shudder slightly even though he _sincerely _doubted that Peter was the Hybrid of the prophecy that was destined to destroy Gallifrey. Which of course was rather hard to do considering he blow it up. Still the word brought back some very old memories from the Matrix that he would rather not revisit right now.

As they got further into discussion on possible fathers the Doctor edged away from the group and went to the nearest reflective surface namely the window. Looking up the Doctor got a view of his new face for the very first time. His nose was indeed huge, his ears stuck out making him look rather comical. His hair now black was closely shaven near his hear. His formly brown eyes were now steely blue with the sharp features of his face bringing them into focus.

"Admiring the view?" Rocket asked as he walked up beside him. "Or looking at something else?"

"Looking at my face actually," the Doctor replied. "Just taking stock of what I've gotten this time."

"How often does it happen?"

"Every time that I died," the Doctor said. "And no I'm not giving you a number here."

"You're too loud and there are too many people here," Rocket agreed giving him a look that clearly added: _and there are too many prying ears here._

"Exactly," he nodded. He looked down at the raccoon who quite frankly looked exhausted. His whiskers were dropping and he was cradling a stick freshly planted. Most likely it was the remains of his friend. Drax and him must have gotten him planted while looking for ship. The Doctor turned away from Rocket and continued to look at his reflection. So this was the man he was now...

"Um excuse me sir," a Nova officer came up from behind him. "We need you in another conference room."

"What?" The Doctor blinked noticing that Rocket stiffened beside him in fact, the Doctor could swear that he looked ready to bear his teeth at them.

"You can't talk about this with Nova Prime here?" He bit out glaring at the man.

"It's just a logistics issue sir," the man said looking slightly nervous. "It's about what happened on the _Dark Aster_, sir. You see we are need some information about that."

This was a facade and the Doctor knew it. He wasn't sure what these people wanted but it certainly wasn't that considering Nova Prime would want to hear about what happened. So spring the trap or call it out? Oh who was he kidding? Besides if he called it out then he wouldn't find out who was doing this in the first place since they were at the very least smart enough to infiltrate this Nova Corp headquarters.

"I see," the Doctor smiled while Rocket glared at the man. "Lead on."

"Hang on a sec," Rocket said looking at the Doctor with a calculating look. "Let me drop off this pot."

"That isn't necessary," the guard said. "I only require him."

"Oh yeah? Well that's tough because I'm going with him. I was with him on the ship after all."

"Fine," the man said dully. "My partner will take care of the plant," the officer gesturing to a slightly confused man standing guard at the door. Could this be anymore obvious? Now Rocket too was seeing the very obvious signs that something was off. "Please come with me."

"Sure fine," Rocket nonchalantly shrugged. He quietly handed over Groot's remains to the man who placed it on the table. Then once this was done the guard jerkily gestured them to move. Both followed their bodies tense and waiting for a fight as the man lead them out of the room and into the hallway. They all walked quietly each contemplating on what was going on here.

"Okay I know why I'm following this guy but why are you?" The Doctor asked Rocket.

"Groot cared about you for some reason," Rocket said. "The least I can do is make sure you get out of this alive for Groot's sake. 'Sides something's wrong with this prick and I wanna see what it is without involving the others yet."

"And," he continued looking slightly embarrassed. "You're my friend."

"Aw that's sweet," the Doctor teased. "I always wanted a Cyber for a friend."

"Always wanted a Gallifreyan asshole for one too," Rocket shot back with a smirk.

The guard led them to an abandoned section that evidentially had been hit during the battle. Stopping he turned to them them and roughly grabbed both their arms. He heard the telltale sound of a teleporter being powered up and soon Xandar vanished in favor of a stark ship-like scenery. The Doctor swallowing a bit of unexpected bit of nausea gave a look over while Rocket just tried not to hurl as he too took in the surroundings. It was indeed a ship, 51st century if he was correct which would explain the nausea. Time travel without a capsule could be rough on his senses. Looking down at the decidedly not Nova Corp guard he saw the flash of a vortex manipulator control panel. He snapped the covering close and looked at them in the slightly darkened amphitheater surrounded by control panels.

"Where the hell are we?" Rocket asked. "And what the hell are you?"

"You are on the ship _Calcula,_" the man said. "We're in orbit over the place in which you're needed Guardians of the Galaxy but namely you Time Lord."

"Who are you?" The Doctor leaned forward to the man giving him a hard look.

"I died in the attack on Xandar so my name is irrelevant but I was brought back by the last vestiges of a great empire," the man said. As he spoke the Doctor heard a sickening crack of bone being moved and from his forehead came out..._a Dalek eyestalk!_

_"_I am a Roboman one of the last," the Nova Corp zombie said. "And I along with my few comrades are the last of the Dalek Empire."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"No it can't be!" The Doctor screamed as he turned to run away in a panic only to be stopped by other Robomen surrounding them into the amphitheater closing off all avenues of escape.

"And the Time Lord will save what is the left of the Daleks."

"The Daleks are dead!" He screamed at the man. "I watched it happen, I made it happen! Why the fucking hell would I save them especially if they were alive!?"

"These Daleks weren't involved with the war," the Roboman continued. "They're mad."

"Okay that's a misleading considering the Daleks are practically mad to begin with," the Doctor retorted. "How they could the be even more mad than usual?"

"They are insane," the Roboman said. "Clinically insane."

"What like off their rocker insane?" Rocket asked. "As in like screws loss kind?"

"They are clinically insane," the Roboman repeated. "Harder to control and therefore dangerous even to regular Daleks."

"Best if you don't use metaphors," the Doctor remarked as he took in the information. This wasn't good. "This lot are as thick as two short boards."

"Huh?"

"Idiots," the Doctor explained to Rocket. "It means idiots."

"Weird," Rocket commented shaking his head. "But getting back to the Daleks why the hell would we help out this nutcases?"

"If you don't then the Faction will get them."

"Faction?" The Doctor blinked. Now this was new given that in all of his traveling he'd never heard of this group before. Who would be mad enough to use Daleks and for that matter who'd use more unstable Daleks? "What Faction?"

"Unknown," the Roboman replied much to the Doctor's annoyance. He didn't like not having information especially when concerned the Daleks. "They seek to use these Daleks for their plans."

"Which I'm guessing you don't know either," the Doctor growled. "Fat lot of good. you are."

"So why contact us?" Rocket interrupted. "Renegade's made his point clear and I agree with him. We ain't helping you not till you give us a good reason."

"There's a crashed ship on the planet making it easier for them to escape."

"Wait the insane asylum's a planet?"

"It is," the Roboman confirmed.

"Great, so some poor sod crashed there?"

"It has compromised the shield protectors allowing for Enemies to discover its location. Therefore you must retrieve it and load up the shields once more."

"And they want to use crazy Daleks," Rocket said incredulously ignoring the latter portion of the conversation. "Are they insane or suicidal considering you said they're hard to control?"

"Maybe both," the Doctor replied. "Were there any survivors from the ship?"

"We've received this signal," the Roboman said stepping towards one of the main consoles and pressing a few buttons. Suddenly the room was filled with...was that Bizet?

"Habanera?" The Doctor confusedly asked. "Someone's playing the Habanera?"

"What's that?" Rocket asked. "Sounds operatic to me."

"And you'd be right, it comes from an opera from Earth," the Doctor answered.

"So there's a Earthian down there?"

"Or at the very least someone how knows Earth culture," the Doctor nodded. "So have you tried answering this bloke or bird?"

The silence that greeted his words was answer enough. Groaning of the unimaginative nature of Dalek inventions he walked up to the speaker and leaning over pressed the transmit key. If only the war were so easy...

"Hello?"

"Yes hello," an very eager feminine voice with a Lancashire accent like his own answered back. Clearly she'd been there for a while given her utter relief coloring her voice. Now how long she'd survived was the question and how she'd been surviving in first place given her situation. "Is there anyone out there?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "We're a rescue crew in orbit around the planet. We've received your distress beacon. What's your name?"

"It's Oswin," she replied. "Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Officer of the starship _Alaska_."

"I see," the Doctor said smiling at the comm. He liked her spunk it was rather refreshing to hear compared to the dull monotone of the Roboman. "How long have you been down there love?"

"A year," she answered clearly trying to keep herself under control. "I've been waiting for rescue and making souffles for a year."

"Souffles?" Rocket asked softly so the microphone wouldn't pick up his voice. "What are those?"

"Earthian delicacy," the Doctor replied after he muted the audio. "It's eggs delicacy."

"Hang on a minute where is she getting the eggs?" Rocket asked. "If she's been down there for a year they should be rotten or at the very least running out."

"There's good refrigeration in the 51st century."

"51st what?" Rocket's ears lowered. "Are you telling me we've time traveled?"

"Yeah."

"That's impossible," Rocket said crossing his arms. "But then again I'm talking about going to Dalek insane asylum. So you know what, I'll just roll with this for now."

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiled. "I'll explain later."

"You'd better," Rocket retorted, "and you'd better keep the hummie talking before she thinks we've abandoned her."

"Right," he agreed as he switched on the audio again and said: "Listen Oswin we're getting you out of there so don't you worry."

"Oh thank God," she said with a relieved note in her voice. "I need to get out of here, there are mad Daleks here."

"I know," the Doctor said. "We'll be with you in mo' ta."

"You'd better," she said as the connection was cut off. Turning to the Roboman the Doctor said: "Well now how do we get this girl off so you're planet isn't invaded?"

"First you'll need these," the Roboman placed very decidedly Dalek looking bracelets that made the Doctor want to scrub his arm with a hot iron. "It will protect from the nanogenes on the planet."

"And what do those nanogenes do?" Rocket asked eyeing the bracelet with similar distain. "Cause till I'm told what they do, I ain't putting that thing on me."

"It will convert you into one of us," the Roboman said.

"Well in that case," Rocket replied snatching the device from the man's hands. "Give it here, I'm already enough of a freak as it is,"

"We know," the Doctor teased trying desperately not to think of the fact that Dalek tech was on his arm and he was going down to a planet filled with his sworn enemies. "That's obvious for all involved."

"Screw you," Rocket retorted. "Compared to you I'm a noble specimen."

"You will be shot down to the planet via this teleporter and to get back you must activate the retrieval beacon."

"Oh joy," Rocket deadpanned. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Nah, this is a normal Saturday for me," the Doctor said before pausing. "Or at least it used to be."

"Readying descent, in three, two, one!"

The two didn't even have a chance to scream as they were literally shot down to the planets surface. _Here we go, _the Doctor thought as he noted the approaching ground.


	22. Thriller

Chapter 21

Thriller

The landing on the asylum of the Daleks was just as rough as one could expect after being shot out of a ship and just as painful. It wasn't bone breaking painful but enough to at least leave a bruise. The region in which they'd landed itself was snow covered and cold. They're breathe came out in puffs as the two raised themselves from the ground. Groaning the Doctor brushed off the snow and took a look around. It was like the Antarctic Tundra that he'd seen...with...

He paused and searched his memories again only to find them blank again. Ignoring Rocket for second the Doctor breathed in and took stock his memories that had been sorted out with the regeneration...Only to find that they were gone. Sure the information was readily available like some names like...who was that journalist again? He felt panic settle into his being until he pushed it out. It was natural that memories would be scrambled during regeneration since he was just settling into a new body. The Doctor recalled that it took a bit for him to get used to his last form.

"Hey Renegade, are you ok?"

Oh right, there was also the issue of the Daleks to kill...er save. Yes, he meant save... The Doctor sighed as he turned his gaze to Rocket. "Just a little regeneration adjustment. Should be fine in a mo."

"We ain't got a mo whatever the hell that means," Rocket replied as he pulled off his gun and checked it for ammo while the Doctor checked his Villengard gun. It was good for now and if the Doctor played it right then he wouldn't have to use it at all.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed once he was done checking and tucked the weapon into his holster. Regenerations issues or not, he had a job to do. "Let's go."

Suddenly from the snow popped a Dalek eyestalk that made both of them jump. When no Dalek main portion appeared did they realized that eyestalk was functioning like a periscope. But for who? That was the question going on in both of their heads. Rocket leaned forward to examine it as the Doctor pulling out his sonic for a better scan but as soon as they tried to get a better glimpse of it the eyestalk quickly retreated into the snow causing Rocket to stare and the Doctor blink. What was that? A security system?

"What do think that was?" Rocket asked leaning back and looking at the Doctor. "It didn't do anything so what was that for?"

"Probably an early warning for the security or what's left of it," the Doctor answered. "My guess is that our 'friends' didn't deactivate the security system on this planet."

"Oh how nice," Rocket deadpanned. "It's like we're doing them a favor or something like that pro bono."

"What do you expect for those that follow Daleks?" The Doctor growled. "Now come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave this rock with Oswin."

"And what are we gonna do with her?" Rocket asked as he followed the Doctor. "We've got no way of getting home if and this a huge IF we're in the 51st century."

"And that's where you're wrong," the Doctor smiled as he pulled the Vortex manipulator out his pocket. "This baby is gonna get us home."

"What is that?'

"It's a Vortex Manipulator," the Doctor said as he placed it back into his pocket. "It's a miniature time machine."

"You're serious?"

"I sure am," the Doctor nodded. "You'll see."

"Well I hope I live long enough to see that," Rocket replied as he shook his fur. "Something about this place gives me the creeps aside from the Daleks."

"You're probably sensing the nanogenes in the air."

"No," Rocket retorted shooting a glare at the Doctor. "It's not that. I'd mention something like that before. No, there's something creepy going on here."

"Are you sure you're not just…" The Doctor trailed off as he noticed the entrance to escape pod. It was laying on its side in the snow with the hatch open and a ladder leading from it.

"Looks like somebody got out," Rocket commented as he walked up to the pod. "But if it ain't Oswin…"

"Then who opened the escape pod?" The Doctor finished the question. This was worrisome since that meant there were more survivors to look for in that case. He was going to ask Oswin if there were any other survivors that she knew of. Still regardless of origin the rescue mission suddenly became a lot more difficult to do.

Walking cautiously, he slowly made his way to the escape capsule with Rocket covering his back. As expected it was dark with various systems in states of decay. It seemed to be abandoned which was again worrisome. Sighing the Doctor pulled out his sonic and began to scan for lifeforms. He at first got no conclusive readings until a second later it pinged. He held it up to his face taking in its reading.

"No humanoid life," he reported. "Nothing…"

"Hello," a voice came from behind from beside the two causing both to jump in the air with shock.

"Rassilon, Omega and the Other," the Doctor cursed as he held his left heart. "You scared the living shit out me."

"Sorry," the man, an Afro-Brit dressed in a space suit, apologized. He was holding up his hands in a universal don't hurt me gesture but even so something was kinda off about him…

"Who are you?" Rocket barked holding his gun steady at the man despite the gesture. "How'd you get into the pod and did you open the door?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said nervously shifting his feet as he stared at Rocket's gun. "I'm member of the starship _Alaska_…

"Hang on," the Doctor interrupted holding up his hand. "Oswin didn't say there were other survivors."

"Oswin? What are you…" The man looked confused for a brief second before his face cleared and lowered his hands. "Oh that's right. I died in the crash."

"You died…" Whatever question Rocket had been planning asking died in his throat when suddenly the man's head audibly cracked open revealing a Dalek eyestalk coming from his head. The Doctor valiantly held in a screech as he turned and ran towards a ladder located at the end of the shuttle with Rocket following a second behind firing into the Roboman with an almost frantic firing.

"MOVE IT, YOU GEEZER!" Rocket bellowed as he all but jumped down the shaft. The Doctor quickly followed and slammed the bulkhead shut before the Roboman or any other compatriot could follow. Breathing hard he leaned on the side of the hall willing his hearts to settle with Rocket doing the same right beside him.

"What the hell was that?" Rocket barked. "Is everyone here a Roboman? How do we know Oswin ain't one of them?"

That was actually a good question. One that the Doctor was mighty keen on having answered. "Come on," he beckoned as he pulled out a torch from his pocket as he walked down the darken hallway. Lighting it he gazed down the corridor looking for some kind of indication that this way was the right direction. Of course, any direction away from that Roboman was a right one as far as he was concerned. He sincerely hoped he wasn't walking into a trap. Because that would just be bad and not to mention annoying.

"Hello there," the intercom system blared through what looked like a recently reactivated comm port to his right. "Are you guys my rescuers?"

"Yeah," the Doctor replied hesitantly. "That's us, where are you?"

"Deep in the Asylum I'm afraid," Oswin said with a depressed sigh. "You've got hordes of Daleks to get through."

"And Robomen as well," Rocket snapped. "You could have warned us about that!"

"Oh sorry," Oswin did sound contrite. "I didn't think they'd activate. Sorry my fault."

"You'd better feel fortunate that the Geezer is such a softy because I'd just said fuck it and left if this were up to me."

"Bleeding heart you are," the Doctor rolled his eyes with slight annoyance.

"What? I'm not getting paid for this and we're doing this out the kindness of your hearts not mine. So feel fortunate that I'm even here," Rocket throw up his hands. "I'd just skipped."

"No you wouldn't," the Doctor smiled at him. "You said you're my friend."

"Oh yeah? Well friends don't let moronic friends get themselves killed," Rocket retorted. "But since we're doing this job we'll see it through."

"Glad to hear that," Oswin replied. "I'll do what I can from here to make sure you don't run into any more issues."

"Don't worry Oswin we're coming to get you," the Doctor assured her. "You just sit tight love and do what you can from there."

"I'll keep you appraised if they're more obstacles ahead," Oswin said. "It's the least I can do for you two."

"Thanks," the Doctor said as he went forward cautiously with Rocket in tow. This was turning out to be harder then he'd thought…Just like old times really.


End file.
